Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant
by les Darkanges
Summary: ...encore des emmerdes. Pour situer un peu le contexte: Harry Potter à gagner la guerre, mais, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, au lieu de fêter cela avec ses amis, il décide de fuire et de fonder un nouvelle vie... chose qui est plus facile à d
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Et bien en fait je me suis inspirée de beaucoup de choses mais je tien tous d'abord à préciser que tout les personnages (à un ou deux près) appartiennent totalement à J.K Rowling, écrivain de la fabuleuse, fantastique, inoubliable...j'vais ptet me calmer là... donc je disait écrivain de la saga de Harry Potter. Et le contexte du début de cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la fabuleuse, fantastique...etc... Saga de Stéphanie Meyer (Fascination, Tentation et Hésitation). Enfin bien sur l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi, c'est déjà bien... lol

Titre: Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes!!

Chapitre1: La nouvelle

POV Harry

Cette année dans notre classe unique de 1ere du lycée dans lequel je suis nous avons eu le droit à une personne de plus. Elle s'appelle Keira. Etant donné que la ville est assez petite on est au courant de tout et il me semble qu'elle a emménagé chez quelqu'un de sa famille à environ 100m de chez moi et 200m de lycée. Enfin bref, tous ça pour dire que cette fille me pose un petit problème. Je ne la connais pas encore, nous nous sommes juste aperçus, mais depuis ma dernière année d'étude à Poudlard il se trouve que j'ai développé une sorte de don(déformation extra professionnel dans le cas présent), enfin bref en gros je suis sensé arriver à cerner les personnalité des gens que je croise. Or sur elle ça ne marche pas et je doit bien l'avouer, ça me stresse un peu parce que du coup je ne sait pas trop que penser d'elle... et puis pourquoi ça marche pas...!!!

Je suis venu m'installer dans cette petite ville de campagne pour mener maintenant ma petite vie bien tranquillement comme toute personne normalement constituée et profiter de la vie sans avoir à me cacher.

Et cette fille est arrivée. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser d'elle. Il faut donc que je me méfie, que je reste sur mes gardes tant que je n'en sait pas plus sur elle. Et je ne peu pas prendre le risque de me faire repérer, je tiens absolument à prendre ma vie en main et a la diriger comme je l'entend.

Dés le premier cours j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle est entrée dans la classe et s'est assise à côté de moi. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, je ne sais trop comment l'expliquer...

Sur le coup je me suis énervé contre moi même. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, je ne saurais l'expliquer, il ne s'est rien passer comme d'habitude car au lieu de "sentir" en quelque sorte son aura, son caractère... une brusque décharge électrique m'a parcouru la colonne vertébral l'espace d'un instant.

Tout au long de la journée il s'est avéré que nous avions très peu de cours en communs, juste le dessin et la biologie pour ce que j'en savait pour le moment. Car pour les autres matière je n'en sait vraiment rien parce que à vrai dire ça fait 2 jours que je préfère rester chez moi et à essayer de comprendre plutôt que de me retrouver confronter à elle une nouvelle fois.

Mais pour l'instant aucune hypothèse ne me parait recevable et ça m'énerve quand je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive!

POV Keira

Pendant les vacances j'ai pris la plus grande des décisions qu'il m'a été donnée de prendre de toute ma vie: celle de quitter l'énergie active de la ville pour aller m'enterrer dans la compagne humide. Je suis donc partie m'installer chez ma tante et ses 2 filles dont je ne connais que le nom puisque je ne les ai jamais vu(elles vivent depuis longtemps chez leur père en Amazonie). J'avais besoin de faire un break assez conséquent d'avec mes soucis. Je me suis donc inscrite dans ce petit lycée communal.

Je dois bien avouer que le premier jour j'étais un peu perdu, tout est si différent ici. Je ne savais pas ou je devais aller, qui je devais aller voir pour remplir le dossier d'inscription et ainsi validé mon entrée au lycée donc de ce fait j'ai dut bien tourner en rond 20 minutes avant de trouver enfin le secrétariat.

Ma foi, la dame a été très sympathique, elle m'a fait remplir tout un tas de formulaires ainsi que mon emploi du temps. Et heureusement un plan de l'établissement (bien qu'il ne soit pas très grand c'est bien utile).

Je suis donc arrivée à 9h en classe, pour la 2ème heure de cours à cause ou grâce, à vous de voir, de mon passage au secrétariat. Le professeur de SVT m'a "gentiment" invité à me présenter devant mes camarades, ce que je me suis empressée de faire ayant à ce moment là, l'envie profonde de fondre sous terre. C'est suite à quelques bafouillages timide et sûrement incohérent que l'on m'a enfin invité mais à m'assoire cette fois-ci. A ma table il y avait déjà un jeune homme qui m'a semblé s'appeler Harry d'après les murmures que j'ai cru entendre dans la salle.

Les autres élèves de ma classe désormais ne semblent pas beaucoup l'apprécier et bien que je n'aime pas du tout faire preuve de préjugés, il ai vrai que je l'ai trouvé insupportable. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole de toute l'heure, il n'a pas daigné me regarder de toute l'heure alors que dés la sonnerie certaine fille se sont empressée de venir me voir pour me souhaiter la bienvenue et pour faire connaissance. Mais lui il est resté les mâchoires fermées, les poings crispés sous la table, les yeux rivés au tableau pendant une heure. Il a suivi consciencieusement le cours, un peu trop d'ailleurs je trouve. Comme si je le répugnais, comme si ma présence à ses côtés le dérangeait, le répugnait!! Quel con... de toute façon j'avais pas le choix, c'était la seule place restante.

Le midi je l'ai très bien vu aussi, il a mangé dans le seul coin du refectoire où les élèves se faisait le moins nombreux. Je l'ai observé le plus discrètement possible de ma place, me demandant quel pouvait bien être son problème alors que j'était sensée écouter parce que j'entendait plus que je n'écoutait les bavardages de cette fille avec qui je mangeait. En fait Angela faisait tout avec moi, elle me suivait partout pas que cela me dérangeait, elle est sympathique, mais bon...

-Ouhou Keira, tu m'écoutes?!

A l'évocation de mon nom, je tourne la tête vers elle. Je me sens un peu désolée de ne pas avoir suivie ce qu'elle me disait... je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Alors voyant que je ne répond toujours pas elle regarde dans sa direction.

- Tu ne pourras jamais l'approcher plus que ça.

-A bon! De quoi tu parles? Répondis-je faisait idiotement l'autruche.

-De Harry bien sur. Il est arrivé au lycée en février à peu près l'année dernière. Je te l'accorde, il a tout pour plaire, beau, intelligent,... mais personne ne semble être à sa hauteur aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître.

-Mais il ne s'est fait aucun amis depuis??!! Il a l'air si triste...

-Non, il a toujours été seul, mise à part quand quelques filles ont essayés de s'en rapprocher... Il les a littéralement envoyé balader.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retenti. Nous nous empressons donc de sortir du self pour courir au plus vite vers la salle de dessin. Par chance, le prof arrive juste après nous, elle aussi est en retard.

Parmi la l'assemblé d'élèves attroupée devant la porte je remarque tout de même qu'il est là. Il est déjà là. Nous rentrons dans les dernières dans la salle Angela et moi. Par habitude, je m'assoie à côté de lui (Angela a déjà un partenaire et Harry est le seul à être justement... seul). Contrairement à la semaine dernière, il m'adresse un de ses sourires les plus resplendissants, même si j'ai l'impression que ses yeux me sondent... J'en reste cloué sur place.

-Ferme donc la bouche, la prof commence à te regarder bizarrement.

Je m'exécute, sans poser de questions. Décidément, je doit avoir l'air d'une parfaite attardée, il doit me prendre pour une débile!!

Tous le reste du cours, je ne cesse de l'admirer, sa façon de dessiner, son coup de crayons fin, élégant, rapide et parfaitement maîtrisé. Sa main semble voler au dessus du papier. S'en est presque magique cette grâce qu'il a dans chacun de ses mouvements. J'ai l'impression de rêver mais la sonnerie me ramène brusquement à la réalité. D'ailleurs, je suis tellement dans la lune encore que je n'ai même pas le temps de ranger mes affaires qu'il est déjà dehors. Je continu donc de me préparer tout en rêvassant puis me dirige distraitement vers la sortie quand il surgit devant moi, me surprenant encore une fois.

-Tu veux que je te ramène? Je passe juste devant chez toi.

-Euh... et bien... oui, je veux bien, merci, répondis-je encore un peu dans mes pensées.

Arrivée chez moi, enfin, chez mes cousines plus exactement, je reste un instant à fixer la voiture qui s'éloigne dans le petit chemin, jusqu'à ça qu'elle ai rejoint la route. C'est alors à ce moment la que je fini par rentrer dans la maison. Et je ne sait pas pourquoi mais ma tante se jette littéralement sur moi sans aucune raison apparente.

-C'était qui? Tu le connais bien au moins? Parce que ce n'est pas sérieux de monter en voiture avec des gens qu'on ne connais pas.

-Il s'appelle Harry, il est dans ma classe et je le connais suffisamment pour...

-Harry!! Harry Glasgowrin?!

-Euh... oui il me semble. Tu le connais?

-Et bien à son sujet j'en sait assez pour pouvoir te conseiller de ne plus le voir ma chérie.

Ma tante paraît un peu gênée

-Mais pourquoi? Il n'est pas méchant!! Et ça doit même être une des personnes les plus sympa de la classe...

-Il... il y a des rumeurs qui circulent... Il ferait des choses...

-Quelles choses?!

-Je ne peux pas te dire, je n'en sais rien, mais il serait plus prudent que tu ne le vois plus.

C'est ce que l'on pourrait communément appeler un ascenseur émotionnel. En l'espace d'un instant on passe d'un sentiment de gaieté à une attitude déconcertée sans rien comprendre entre les deux.

Tous le reste de la semaine, malgré le fait que je l'aime beaucoup, j'essaie de garder mes distances d'avec lui mais je me suis bien vite rendu compte que cela faisait partie des choses plus facile à dire qu'à faire, entre ses souries charmeur à m'en faire perdre la raison et ses accès de colères. Je me pose sans cesse des questions.

Mais la semaine suivante je me suis rendu compte que décidément je ne pouvais plus respecter bêtement ce qu'on m'ordonnait parce que ça me touchait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Donc, pour me faire pardonner, le lendemain, pendant le cours de dessin, je nous dessine, lui et moi, tous 2 enlacés, comme 2 amis se réconciliant. Je le lui tend à la fin du cours, honteusement, la tête baissée et les joues rouges. Il le regarde silencieusement et me le rend avec 4 petits mots inscrits en dessous:"nous ne pouvons pas".

Ca me fait l'effet d'une douche froide mais je fais tout mon possible pour retenir les larmes qui menacent de couler sur mes joues. Il sort de la salle aussi rapidement que les fois précédentes et ne revient pas en cours de la journée. Peut-être que je me suis bien trompée sur son compte et qu'il s'en fout totalement de moi?! Quel petit con prétentieux!!! Et dire que je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue!!!

POV Harry

Un peu plus et je me démasquai. Elle m'hypnotise. Je ne pense qu'à elle mais je sais que c'est impossible entre nous deux. Mais je ne peux pas le lui dire, elle ne comprendrait pas, prendrait peur et partirai. Et je ne veux pas cela. Je préfère 1000 fois mieux rester à ses côtés une éternité en tant qu'amie plutôt qu'elle ne me quitte brusquement alors que je l'aime. Je ne veux pas être déçu une fois de plus... une fois de trop... Nan je ne veux pas que cela arrive...

Si je les ai tous quitter c'est pour pouvoir vivre une vie heureuse, loin de tous les problèmes, pour voir d'autres gens qui ne me jugerons pas pour d'après ce que j'ai fait, mais qui je suis... Moi.

Le lundi matin je décide d'aller la prendre chez elle. Alors qu'elle va pour prendre son vélo, elle m'aperçois. Je suis appuyé au capot de ma voiture. Elle reste sur place, sans bouger, interloquée, ne sachant trop que faire je suppose. Alors, je tente de lui forcer la main:

-Je amène?

-heu...si ça ne te dérange pas...me murmure-t-elle.

-Non bien sur, c'est bien pour ça que je suis venu. Je savais que sinon tu était obligé de prendre ton vélo.

-Bon ok.

Comme un vrai gentleman, je vais lui ouvrir la porte. Puis alors que je démarre la voiture, j'essaie de faire tant bien que mal la conversation.

-Alors, tu as passé un bon weekend?

-Oui, si on peut dire qu'un weekend s'est bien passé quand on n'a pas mis les pieds dans un magasin. Et qu'on a rien fait...

Je lui souris gentiment.

-Si tu voulais passer ton temps à faire du shopping il ne fallait pas venir t'installer dans la région mais plutôt en ville!

-J'en viens de la ville. Et même si je ne veux plus y remettre les pieds, elle me manque terriblement.

-Et bien dans ce cas pourquoi est tu venu t'installer ici, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

POV Keira

J'étais sensée lui faire la gueule... faire tout mon possible le faire culpabiliser et l'éviter. Mais je ne sais absolument pas comment il fait, quelques chose en lui m'inspire la confiance. Je lui raconte donc mon histoire.

-Je me demande pourquoi je te raconte tous ça. Ca doit t'ennuyer, finis-je en arrivant au lyçée.

-Nan je t'assure, c'est très intéressant.

-La vie d'une fille des villes qui se transforme en fille de champs... j'en doute!!

-Je n'ai pas le loisir de parler à beaucoup de gens alors pour une fois que quelqu'un ne me fuit pas...

-Tu n'as pas d'amis ici... ?

-Ca va sonner, me lance-t-il pour détourner la conversation. On se retrouve en cours de dessin.

-Ouai, à tout à l'heure.

Décidément il est vraiment bizarre, mais tellement sympathique. Et puis au fond, si ça se trouve c'est juste un grand timide. Remise de se retournement de situation, je me dirige vers ma salle de cours. Angela m'attend déjà:

-Alors, je t'ai vu avec Harry, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre dit donc...

-Et bien oui, c'est vrai, et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ici!!

Elle s'en va aussi sec. Me voilà débarrasser pour un moment, elle qui est toujours à la recherche de ragots...

La matinée passe à une lenteur indescriptible et j'ai l'impression que tous le monde s'est donné le mot pour me le faire remarquer en plus. Mais el dernier cours arrive enfin: dessin. Il est déjà assis à notre table quand je franchi le pas de la porte. Je me précipite auprès de lui. Il me regarde et me fait son sourire le plus resplendissant. La prof à son tour et note rapidement au tableau l'intitulé du sujet du jour:

"Sujet: au choix

Techniques: dessin

Contraintes: à réaliser à deux"

Instinctivement je le regarde et avant même que je lui ai posé la question il se tourne vers moi et me dit:"Je suis sur qu'on va faire du bon boulot", le visage toujours aussi resplendissant.

Je commence à sortir mes crayons et une feuille A4 mais il me fait signe qu'il en a déjà pris une. Elle était restée jusque là à côté de son sac, par terre, une feuille de 1mètre sur 1,5mètres. Nous nous installons donc par terre et commençons notre travail. Nous n'avons établie aucun sujet et pourtant nous dessinons l'un après l'autre, complétons et améliorons ce que l'autre a fait...Jusqu'au moment où ne pouvant plus nous retenir nous dessinons ensemble, nous laissant emporter par le flots d'informations que nous recevons, entre les traits de crayons de l'autre et les nôtres...

Au bout de 45 minutes la prof vies cependant nous interrompre pour nous prévenir que la sonnerie va bientôt retentir et qu'il est temps de ranger nos affaires. Nous étions les deux derniers élèves encore en train de travailler. Cette complémentarité entre nous deux lors de ce travail m'a alors assailli au point de ressentir un léger vertige.

Harry m'a gentiment ramené chez moi. J'étais terriblement fatigué.

O o ° Liz ° o O

Et bien voilà le tout premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes

Chapitre 2: mon erreur

POV Harry

Je n'ai pas le droit de la retenir comme ça et de lui mentir. Elle est si magnifique, si marrante. Je me sens vraiment bien avec elle. Et Pourtant Dieu seul sait tout ce que j'ai traversé... La guerre a été le plus gros... mais ce qui a suivi n'a guère été plus encourageant quand au fait de faire plus d'efforts pour accepter tous ce qui s'était passé... J'ai peut-être fait du mal à beaucoup de monde en agissant ainsi mais il fallait que je le fasse... pour moi et pour eux... Enfin j'avoue tout de même que j'ai peut-être bien fait une grosse bêtise en faisant la première chose qui me passait par la tête. Mais j'en assume totalement les conséquences, ici tout le mode a peur de moi... mise à part Keira. Je n'ai plus un seul amis. Je ne peux plus utiliser la magie en grande quantité comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire les temps précédents ma « disparition ». Oui parce que je sais qu'ils me cherchent toujours. Et qu'ils ne cesseront jamais. Ils surveillent le moindre sortilège lancé... Et je sais que s'ils ne m'ont pas encore repéré après ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi j'ai de la chance. J'ai toujours su que ma magie agissait indépendamment de ma volonté et était au contraire étroitement liée à mes émotions et mes envies profondes. De ce fait, je suis persuadé pendant le cours de dessin de nous avoir enveloppés dans une bulle ou quelque chose dans le genre, pour ne pas être dérangé. Je pense aussi avoir jeter un sort pour que l'on puisse communiquer car nous n'avons échangé aucun mot alors que tous les autres groupes il me semble ont bien du parlé pendant un quart d'heure avant de se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Nous, nous dessinions en même temps. Juste par moment l'un de nous s'arrêtait pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du dessin, se déplaçait puis recommençait à un autre endroit. Je ne me suis jamais senti autant en phase avec quelqu'un. Mais je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir fait passer mon bonheur avant le sien, de lui avoir infligé cette magie... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que après l'avoir déposé chez elle je l'ai attendu sous ma cape d'invisibilité dans sa chambre pour lui lancer un enchantement. Elle avait besoin de repos, c'est tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Je l'aime trop pour mon propre bien.

POV Keira

« Keira, KEIRA. Bon sang, réveille-toi! Tu va être en retard! »

-Merde!!

J'ai dormi au moins 16h de suite! J'ai SVT en plus en première heure. Il ne faut absolument pas que j'arrive en retard, il m'a déjà dans le collimateur ce prof parce que je suis nouvelle alors si en plus je loupe le début de ce nouveau cours... Vite! Un jean! Un tee-shirt! Un pull! Et puis voilà et tant si il pleut. Pas le temps de manger. J'attrape mon sac et mes clés et je sors enfin de la maison.

-Je pensais que tu ne sortirais jamais. J'ai même hésité à sonner pour savoir si tu étais malade.

Je doit bien dire que là je suis scotcher. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il soit là.

-Tu veux que je t'amène ou tu préfères prendre ton vélo?

-Tu m'amène, lui répondis-je rapidement.

Je me dépêche de monter dans la voiture. Sa conduite est rapide mais reste fluide. Tellement qu'elle me berce. Je commence à fermer les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas faim, me demande-t-il comme pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

-Heu... si... si.

J'ouvre maladroitement mon sac que j'ai déposé à l'arrière de la voiture pour attraper la barre de céréale que j'avais piquée. Je l'englouti rapidement. Mon estomac émet un grognement sonore quand à la trop petite quantité de nourriture avalée. Je rougis légèrement alors que lui au contraire sourie.

A peine arrive on au lycée que je m'éjecte de la voiture. La cloche a déjà retenti, tous les élèves se dirige vers leur salle de classe. J'ai juste le temps de lui crier un « merci ».

Par chance j'arrive à temps en cours. Le prof était parti chercher un meuble télé disponible dans une autre classe. Nous regardons un documentaire vidéo pour introduire le chapitre. Angela en profite pour me parler. Au début j'avoue que je suis assez réticente mais finalement je ne peux me retenir de tout lui raconter. Elle est excitée comme une puce et ne cesse de me poser des questions à la moindre occasion jusqu'à ce que 11h10 sonne et que nous nous dirigions vers la salle d'histoire. Elle court pour nous prendre comme d'habitude de bonne place dans la salle alors que moi je traîne derrière le troupeau que forme les élèves de la classe. Je marque un bref arrêt en bas des escaliers qui nous mène 2 étages plus haut en cours d'histoire. Je traîne les pieds. Après avoir enfin gravis toute ces marches d'escaliers, voyant ma mine de déterrée, mon visage pâle, la prof s'inquiète.

-Ca va Keira? Tu te sens bien?

-Oui, ça va Madame, essayais-je de dire.

Mais avant même que je n'ai fini ma phrase, sentant mes jambes se dérober sous moi, je me raccroche à la première table pour ne pas tomber.

-Tu ne peux pas suivre le cours dans cet état. Nicolat, emmenez donc votre camarade à l'infirmerie de plus rapidement possible.

Tout de suite il accourt et me prend par la taille. Habituellement je l'aurais envoyé balader pour qu'il retire ses sales pattes de moi. C'est un des mecs les plus collants qu'il m'est venu à connaître. Il me fait traverser plusieurs couloirs. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre où on va jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise.

-Aller, courage, l'infirmerie est juste en bas.

En effet nous sommes devant un escalier. Mais rien qu'en regardant en bas je me sent prise de vertige et m'effondre lamentablement par terre.

-Aller Keira! Relève-toi!

-Laisse-moi là... retourne en cours...

Le visage appuyé contre est barre en métal froid de l'escalier, je me laisse peu à peu aller vers l'évanouissement. Je _**l**_'entends à peine arriver.

-Retourne en cours Nicolat. Je m'occupe d'elle.

-Mais... c'est moi qui...

-Retourne-y. Ta prof n'en saura rien.

Je sens brièvement que l'on me soulève... ma tête est appuyée contre son torse...cette odeur... Nous descendons les escaliers a et une porte s'ouvre. Il fini par me poser sur un lit.

-Keira, tu m'entends?

-Oui, m'efforçais-je de marmonner, les yeux toujours clos.

-Elle n'a pas mangé ce matin madame, ça doit être ça.

-Je te remercie Harry. Dans ce cas ce n'est pas bien grave. Je te donne un bon verre de jus de fruit pour que tu gagne un peu de forces et ensuite tu va immédiatement au self manger. Je te dispense de cours pour cet après-midi, ça ne sert à rien que tu ailles t'épuiser à faire du sport vu ton état maintenant.

Je boit tranquillement mon verre alors qu'il me regarde appuyé contre le mûr à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans un mot nous filons au self. Nous passons en prioritaire. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça franchement, les autres ne font que de nous fixer. Il m'oblige à finir de manger tout mon plateau repas. Et finalement il me ramène chez moi. La maison est vide donc instinctivement je lui demande:

-Tu veux rester?

-Oui, si ça ne dérange pas ta tante...

-Elle n'est pas là.

-Oohh.

Nous rentrons vite nous mettre au chaud. Et le sentant un peu mal à l'aise, j'essaie d'arranger les choses. C'est la première fois qu'il vient vraiment à la maison.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose de précis?

-Heu... nan.

-On peut aller regarder la télévision, ma tante a pas mal de DVD.

-Ouai pourquoi pas.

-Va t'installer au salon, je te rejoins dans une minute, je vais nous chercher à boire.

Je m'arrête donc dans la cuisine pour nous servir 2 grands verres de lait et quelques gâteaux. Quant je reviens, il est assis à un bout du canapé, son sac de cours posé par terre à côté de lui. Il regarde les différents titres de DVD sur l'étagère.

POV Harry

Mais finalement nous mettons un film à la télé. Je l'ai déjà vu, et je trouve même que c'est un navet de première mais étant donné qu'elle l'a choisi, je ne dis rien. Mais je suppose que elle n'en pense pas moins car elle s'endort rapidement. Elle est magnifique. Alors soudain il me prend une irrésistible envie: celle de la dessiner. Je ne peux pas bouger puisqu'elle est appuyée sur mon épaule alors je suis obligé de murmurer un sort ou deux pour obtenir une feuille blanche et un crayon. Et c'est grâce à l'aide d'un miroir en face de nous que je parviens à la dessiner, endormit contre moi dont seule mon épaule apparaît.

A son réveil je me retiens pour ne rien lui révéler de l'activité à laquelle je me suis occupé alors qu'elle dormait. Elle le découvrira bien assez tôt, le dessin étant soigneusement posé sur son bureau dans sa chambre.

Finalement avant que je ne parte, nous fixons une date pour aller faire un tour à la ville la plus proche. Nous avons tous deux des courses à faire. Je suis sincèrement pressée d'être le weekend prochain: pour les courses et pour passer à nouveau un moment seul avec elle.

O o ° Liz ° o O

et oui et oui voilà le 2ème chapitre d'une longue série, enfin pas si longue que ça j'éspère parce que je trouve ça assez long de tout tapper sur ordinateur.


	3. Chapter 3

Avec un peu de retard mais bon, c'est bientôt les vacances alors j'espère rattraper ça :

RAR :

**BBM **: Je suis contente que tu trouve mon histoire originale, mais ça vient peux être juste du fait d'avoir mélangé 2 mondes différents comme celui de JK Rowling et de Stéphanie Meyer. Maintenant il y a aussi une partie d'imagination même si après les plusieurs fic' et livres que j'ai lus il est fort possible que je me sois inspiré de telle situation de tel livre.

**Kaude **: Pourquoi ai-je marqué Harry.P et Drago.M dans les personnages… c'est vrai que j'aurais pas du, ç'est un erreur de ma part… mais lit la suite, lol, tu en saura plus… sait-on jamais.

Titre : Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes !!

Chapitre 3 : La fin de l'imposture.

POV Keira

Je n'en reviens, comment a-t-il pu partir sans me dire ce qu'il avait fait pendant que je dormais ? Mais surtout… Comment fait-il pour dessiner aussi bien ? J'ai vraiment du mal à m'en remettre. C'est un ange, c'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être humain ! Il est si beau, si intelligent, si charmeur, si sympathique, si mystérieux aussi… C'est vrai qu'il ne parle que très peu de lui, où il faisait ses études avant d'arriver ici, dans ce bled… il faut bien me dire… pommé. Pourquoi ne s'est-t-il pas fait d'amis ? Mais toutes ses questions j'aurais largement le temps de les lui poser le week-end prochain. Ca tombe bien, j'avais besoin de vêtement ainsi qu'un sac et des tonnes de livres et de cd.

C'est pas possible, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien faire sans penser à lui, il m'obsède…

Pour une fois je dois dire que la semaine est passée à une vitesse ahurissante. On est déjà samedi matin. Assise dans mon lit, je fixe encore une fois le portrait qu'il m'a offert. Quand je pense au chemin que nous avons parcouru depuis le jour où je suis arrivée ici. Le premier jour nous ne nous parlions même pas, alors que maintenant il va même jusqu'à venir me chercher chez moi pour m'amener au lycée, et c'est de mieux en mieux de jour en jour même si parfois je sent bien qu'il ne me dit pas tout.

Il est si envoûtant par moment que j'en viens même à oublier tout le reste, comme l'autre fois en art plastique. En fait, dés qu'on se met à dessiner, ou plutôt dés qu'il se me à dessiner, le temps semble s'arrêter autour de nous !

Bon, pour le moment c'est pas le tout mais le temps il est pas arrêté ici donc il faudrait peut-être que je me lève sinon il va encore m'attendre. Je me précipite donc sous la douche. Et quand j'arrive dans le salon il est seulement 11h15 mais il est déjà là, à subir un interrogatoire en règle par ma tante.

-Heu, c'est bon Harry, je suis prête, on peut y aller.

-Et tu rentres quand Keira ?

-Ce soir, t'inquiète pas.

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas madame, je ne vous la ramènerai pas trop tard, ajoute-t-il avec un de ses plus beau sourire.

Cela semble faire bon effet car elle laisse son regard inquisiteur de côté pour nous faire un grand sourire elle aussi.

-Bonne journée alors les enfants.

-Merci, répondons-nous en même temps.

En arrivant dans la voiture je murmure à son intention :

« Je suis désolée, elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup. »

-Je sais, et j'espère lui avoir fait changer d'avis.

Ce dont le jeune garçon pouvait être certain après autant d'année d'expérience en légilimancie.

POV personne

Dans la voiture, les 2 jeunes gens ne parlent pas beaucoup, juste de temps à autre une parole du type : « Il fait drôlement beau aujourd'hui, on ne se serais pas attendu à ça » ou bien « oui, c'est vrai, nous avons de la chance ». Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée en ville que la discussion s'engage réellement.

-Alors, tu veux où ?demanda poliment Harry

-Et bien je ne sais pas, j'aurais aimé aller dans une librairie voir les livres sortis récemment, dans un magasin de dessin, je n'ai plus de feuilles ni de crayons. Et bien oui, depuis le jour ou j'ai commencé à dessiner, je n'ai jamais autant dessiné que les semaines précédentes.

Le jeune homme brun rigole doucement car lui non plus ne peux nier qu'il s'y était donné à cœur joie.

-Et puis autrement je pensais faire les boutiques, nous sommes en ville après tout !

Keira était tout simplement aux anges. Enfin la ville, ses automobiles vrombissantes, ses immeubles, ses boutiques,… Harry quant à lui était tout simplement content d'être avec son amie. Il avait appris à se réjouir des choses simples que la vie pouvait lui offrir, et Keira était son plus beau cadeau depuis le début de sa nouvelle vie.

-Et toi, tu veux aller où ? Tu as des courses à faire ?

-Et bien non, en fait je n'ai rien de spécial à acheter.

-Tu m'as menti honteusement alors ! Tu ne voulais pas venir en ville, dit Keira en jouant les actrices dramaturges.

-Je suis désolée, ne m'en veux pas… mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… C'était au dessus de mes forces, je ne voulais pas te laisser errer seule dans ces rues… continua le jeune Potter sur le même ton.

Les deux jeunes personnes s'esclaffèrent tout deux de leur petite improvisation. Il faut bien leur reconnaître ça, ils étaient bons acteurs.

-Et bien, puisque tu es là, tu vas faire les boutiques avec moi. Ainsi je pourrais te conseiller sur ton style vestimentaire plus que douteux…

-Nan mais de quoi je me mêle la miss, lui répondis son amie en la chatouillant furieusement.

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi quelques instant, sous les regard incrédules des passants avant de sortir du parking et de rejoindre les avenues commerçantes ?

Durant la journée, ils allèrent dans divers magasins de vêtements pour la plupart. Tous deux pouvait alors bénéficier d'une nouvelle garde-robe. Pas qu'ils en aient réellement besoin, mais c'était un plaisir pour eux… Quant ils étaient rentrés dans le premier magasin de vêtements pour homme, Keira avait choisi quelques models un peu au hasard sur les portants. Mais elle doit bien s'avouer que lorsqu'elle avait vu Harry sortir de la cabine d'essayage avec les vêtements qu'elle lui avait choisi elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Il était alors vêtu d'une chemise bordeau et d'un jean foncé retombant un peu sur ses chevilles. Keira se croyait aux anges car en effet, habillé ainsi, Harry était tout simplement éblouissant. Elle aimait déjà beaucoup Harry mais à ce moment elle était vraiment fascinée par la silhouette du jeune homme.

-Houhou Keira ! l'appela Harry pour la faire sortir de sa rêverie.

-Heu… oui ? Tu disais ?

-Je disais que j'ai un peu l'impression d'être un épouvantail avec cette chemise.

-Ah non, je t'assure, elle te va super bien, à mon avis, la noire doit t'aller aussi bien voir mieux.

De la même façon se succédèrent plusieurs boutiques. A 19 heures ils décidèrent tout de même d'aller ranger leurs paquets dans la voiture pour aller dîner tranquillement dans un petit resto de l'avenue principale de la ville.

En rentrant dans un des restaurants, ils constatèrent que la salle était déjà pleine malgré l'heure qui n'était pas si tardive que ça. Keira allait proposer à son ami d'aller voir dans un autre restaurant quant la serveuse vint les voir.

-Désirez-vous une table ? leur demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je vous remercie. Mais n'auriez-vous pas une table un peu à l'écart ? lui demanda Harry en parcourant la salle d'un regard et en regardant Keira puis la serveuse.

-Et bien… hésita la jeune femme qui avait bien comprit pourquoi le jeune homme demandait cela.

-S'il vous plaît, la supplia Harry en lui faisant son sourire le plus craquant.

-Bon, venez.

Qui aurait pu résister au charme extraordinaire du jeune sorcier.

-Merci beaucoup.

Ile commandèrent rapidement leur repas de façon à ce que la serveuse les laisse enfin seuls.

-Tien d'ailleurs, je me suis rendu compte que tu me connaissait bien mais que moi au contraire je ne savais pas grand-chose sur toi, lança Keira au milieu de la conversation.

Harry fut un peu surpris de ce retournement de situation mais ne se laissa pas moins démonter par cela.

-Et bien pose moi des questions, je t'y répondrai dans les mesures du possible.

-Et bien alors, pour commencer, où est-ce que tu habites, tu ne m'as jamais parler de ta famille, de ce que tu faisais en dehors des cours.

-Pour te répondre alors, j'habite un peu plus loin que toi du lycée. Un peu plus haut en fait sur la grande route. C'est pour ça que je passe te prendre le matin, je passe juste devant chez toi. Ma maison est un peu à l'écart de la route, cacher par les arbres. Je te la montrerais un jour si tu es sage. Quand à ma famille, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors que je n'avais même pas un an. Je vis seul. Et en dehors des cours, je dessine énormément. C'est tout.

Bien entendu Harry n'avait pas tout raconté. D'ailleurs même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu car il ne pouvait pas courir le risque que qui que ce soit découvre sa présence en ces lieux. Mais surtout il ne voulait pas faire peur à son amie et finir par se faire rejeter sous prétexte de sa différence. D'autant plus que maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient bien, il tenait beaucoup à la jeune fille.

-Mais tu doit bien faire autre chose que dessiner. Tu ne peux pas passer tout ton temps à ça !! Tu n'as donc aucuns amis… personne à qui parler… avec qui t'amuser ?

-Dans l'orphelinat où j'ai été placé je n'avais que très peu d'amis et nous n'avons pas gardé contacts… et puis je suis assez solitaire comme personne donc tout est question d'habitudes…

Keira fut soudainement assez triste pour son ami et décida donc d'égayer la conversation.

-Et bien, serais-je donc la seule à oser m'approcher du grand méchant Harry ?

-Oh non, tu n'as pas été la seule, loin de là. Plus de la moitié des filles du lycée ont tenté leur chance et elles sont reparties bredouilles. Elles ont eu l'air bien déçu, je ne vois pas pourquoi, des gars comme moi y en a plein le bahut et il faut que ça soit moi.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Mais nan, je t'assure.

-Même la serveuse elle a eu du mal a nous laisser seule !!

-Et bien explique moi ! Dis moi pourquoi je suis envahi de filles.

Keira souris doucement. Elle était assez mal à l'aise et ne savait trop que dire fait aussi comment le dire. Harry, quand à lui, la fixa intensément pour savoir pourquoi son amie hésitait ainsi. Il hocha légèrement la tête pour l'inciter à parler. Celle-ci devint rouge comme un pivoine et fixa désespérément son assiette à la recherche d'une aide quelconque ?

-C'est surtout cette façon que tu as de regarder les gens dans les yeux je pense. Tu nous fixe comme si tu pouvait lire en nous comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas possible.

-Tu semble toujours dans un autre monde, continua la jeune fille imperturbable, a penser à autre chose et pourtant tu es toujours capable de me surprendre par une petite attention. Et puis avec tes cheveux en bataille, ton style un peu négligé, et bien tu… tu plaît beaucoup aux filles.

Keira s'était repris de justesse. Harry, lui, médita un instant ce que son amie lui avait dit puis, sur le point d'éclater de rire lui demanda :

-Je n'ai pas trop bien compris, c'était ton avis personnel ou un avis général ?

A ce moment là, Keira décida de relever la tête pour voir si le ton du jeune homme était ironique ou non. Mais par chance elle n'eu pas à répondre car c'est ce moment la que choisi la serveuse pour venir leur remettre l'addition. Et c'est donc dans le silence le plus total qu'ils sortirent du restaurant. Dans les rues de la ville il n'y avait plus grand monde mis à part quelques amoureux marchant vers la grande place à jets d'eau, main dans la main.

C'est seulement en arrivant sur le parking que les deux amis virent plusieurs voitures encore et croisèrent un jeunes homme blond, les cheveux retombant de chaque côté de son visage, portant un long manteau de cuir noir du style de ceux que vous ne voyez que à la télé dans les films de vampires. Keira elle, n'y fit guère attention mais Harry ce fut tout autre chose. Il serra fortement les poings, le visage crispé. Il n'avait absolument aucun doute sur l'identité du jeune homme qu'ils avaient croisé et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait alors qu'une idée en tête : ramener au plus vite Keira chez elle avant que les choses ne se gâtes.

POV Harry

Il commence à se faire tard. Keira et moi nous nous dirigeons gentiment vers la voiture. Sincèrement j'appréhendais cette journée avec elle, qu'elle ai des soupçons… Mais non, rien de tout cela ! J'ai vraiment passé une super journée. Keira est vraiment une super fille.

Nous sommes sur le parking. Il est désert… enfin c'est ce que je croit jusqu'à ce que je sente un frisson me parcourir l'échine. De la sueur froide se met à perler dans mon dos... Quelqu'un nous observe. Je le sens de tout mon être. Enfin je devrai plutôt dire quelqu'un m'observe. Je reconnaît son empreinte magique dans l'air. Nous le croisons rapidement tout en continuant à marcher vers la voiture. Il a donc réussi à retrouver ma trace…

-Keira, presses le pas, lui dit-je sèchement.

Elle n'a pas l'air de trop comprendre pourquoi mais je ne peux pas me permettre de lui dire quoi que ce soir, il risquerait de comprendre que je l'ai repéré et que je veux prendre la fuite. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il pense que Keira est quelqu'un qui m'est cher.

Je lui ouvre la porte et attend de pied ferme qu'elle rentre dans la voiture. Encore une fois elle me regarde d'un air ébahis. Je m'en veux vraiment de devoir agir ainsi devant elle, en parfait salaud. Je monte à mon tour dans la voiture et place un léger sortilège de protection sur la voiture que je démarre en trombe.

-Je suis désolée Keira que ça se finisse comme ça mais il faut que je te dépose chez toi au plus vite.

-Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire dans l'immédiat.

-Et pourquoi ça ? commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Ecoute moi bien, les jours à venir il serait préférable que nous ne nous voyions plus. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

Je ne cesse de vérifier dans mes rétros si je ne le vois pas nous suivre, même si je me doute bien qu'il n'a pas de voiture mais plutôt un ballet et un bon permis de transplanage.

On arrive enfin devant chez elle.

-Mais oui, c'est ça Keira, commença-t-elle en rassemblant ses affaires, tu es vraiment trop conne ! Comment ai-je pu croire que tu t'intéressais à une fille comme moi. Je ne veux plus te voir. Plus jamais.

Je suis très énervée par sa réaction qui est des plus puérile mais je ne dit rien et attend patiemment qu'elle sorte de la voiture... Elle claque violemment la portière et rentre chez elle sans même un regard en arrière vers moi !! Je démarre en trombe avec un crissement de pneu.

Il va me le payer celui-là, qu'il ose se montrer !!!!

O o ° Liz ° o O

voili voilou, et un chap 3, un(jusque la c'est logique, après le 2 c'est le 3, et il y a qu'une seule fois 3 quant on compte, lol).

J'espère qu'il vous a plus autant que les précédents.

Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont.


	4. Chapter 4

RAR :

**Lainseray **: Patience… patience… et hop voila un nouveau chapitre, lol. Heu oui, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, enfin des fautes y en a peut-être pas beaucoup mais le correcteur orthographiques reconnais pas forcément le bon mot… et je prend pas toujours le temps de relire les chapitres que je publie.

**Klaude **: Et bien oui, en effet, il ont l'air de bien s'aimer tout les deux… mais continu de lire, sait-on jamais, peut-être y découvriras-tu une petite surprise… lol

Bonne lecture à tous

Titre : Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes !!

Chapitre 4 : A peine arrivée, les questions sont posées.

POV Harry

Dés que j'arrive chez moi, je sens sa présence… Il m'a sûrement surveillé bien à couvert un bout de temps pour être sur que j'était bien celui qu'il recherchait… Il m'a traqué en quelques sortes, comme une proie… Cette pensée m'arrache une grimace.

Et puis ça m'énerve qu'ils aient pu me retrouver si facilement, je leur aurait laissé un mot ou marqué mon chemin avec des petits cailloux blanc ça aurait été pareil. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que je n'arrive même plus à contenir ma colère… Je sens déjà ma magie se concentrer dans mes mains, comme elle le faisait avant, pour former une unique boule d'énergie… Ca me fait mal, ça fait tellement longtemps. Des larmes de rage coulent lentement sur mes joues… Il est là, tout près… Il ouvre la porte et tente de rentrer mais change bien vite d'avis en me voyant face à lui. A priori il ne s'attendait pas à un tel comité d'accueil. Je dois bien avouer que je dois être aussi pâle que lui à ce moment-ci.

-Heu… Harry, s'il te plaît…

-Non ! Si je suis parti c'est pour ne plus avoir à faire à vous. Maintenant j'ai une maison, une vie, des amis. Je ne vous connais plus.

La sphère d'énergie tremble fortement entre mes doigts. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à la contenir tellement mes bras me font mal. Alors que lui a de plus en plus peur, je le voit dans ses yeux.

-Joues pas avec ça. Je sais bien que tu es assez énervé que je t'ai retrouvé mais je ne l'ai dit à personne, même pas à Severus. Ils me croient tous aux caraïbes, Hawaï ou je ne sais où encore. Et personne ne m'a suivie, j'ai bien fait attention. Je voulais juste parler avec toi et comprendre. Je ne te forcerai pas à revenir…

-Nous ne nous somme jamais parlé Malfoy et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer !

-Ecoute, je sais que tu as été énormément touché, beaucoup plus que chacun de nous par cette guerre mais surtout ne fait pas de connerie, ils auraient voulu que tu vive heureux une fois tout ça terminé.

Je préfère ne rien dire, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il a tout à fait raison. En fait je l'ai toujours su. Ce qu'il doit en déduire de mon silence car il ajoute :

-Fait disparaître ça s'il te plaît.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je te l'ai dit !

-Oui, je sais et j'ai bien comprit, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su maîtriser ma magie. Elle s'est manifestée avant même que tu n'arrives, tu as bien vu. Et la je ne peux rien faire.

Cette fois c'est moi qui commence sérieusement à paniquer.

-Mais je ne sais pas, essaie de penser à autre chose…

Mais oui, bien sur, ça devrait marcher. Le dessin a toujours eu le pouvoir de me faire oublier mes soucis. Je me dirige donc rapidement vers mon atelier et me concentre sur chacun de mes dessins. Par chance cela a l'effet escompté car au bout de 10 minutes je peux enfin retourner au salon pour accueillir un peux mieux mon invité. Et la première chose que je fait en rentrant dans la pièce est de m'excuser platement. Mais il m'assure que ça n'a rie d'étonnant pour lui car ça fait un petit moment d'après lui que j'ai recommencé à faire de la magie. Au début je ne comprend pas trop comment cela se fait et quand surtout mais après un peu plus de réflexion je me dit que c'est logique, j'ai bien usé de magie pendant ce cours de dessin l'autre fois… qui sait quant j'ai pu m'en servir autrement.

-Mais dit donc, pour continuer sur les choses étranges, comment as-tu su que j'étais là tout à l'heure en ville, me demande curieusement Drago.

-J'ai senti ta présence, lui répondis-je tout simplement.

-Tu as senti ma présence ?

-Ba oui, vu que tu es de serpentard…

-J'était !!

-Oui si tu veux. Enfin vu que nous avons toujours été ennemi gryffondor et serpentard, je réussissait à savoir quant quelqu'un me fixai ou se genre de chose, et quand j'ai senti que tu était tout près j'ai réussi à identifié ton empreinte magique. Cela m'a servie de nombreuse fois à l'école… Donc comme tu vois, j'ai beau ne plus trop pratiquer la magie, mes réflexes sont restés intacts.

-Et une dernière chose pour ce soir. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Lui demandais-je après un bref silence.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à celle là je m'y attendais !!! Je m'assoie donc sur le canapé et évite soigneusement de le regarder.

POV Drago

Assis, comme ça, il me ferait presque pitié. Lui qui était le plus grand, le plus fort.

-Je suis parti parce que je ne pouvais plus rien supporter. Je n'avais qu'un but, tout oublier. A tel point que pendant un moment j'ai même chercher un sort qui me ferait oublier avec précision ce dont je ne voulait pas me souvenir mais cela a échoué, tu t'en doutes bien…

Il émet un ricanement cynique en terminant sa phrase. En y regardant de plus près on voit tout de même que cette fuite lui a coûté et le rend toujours triste.

-Harry…

-Non, laisse moi finir, maintenant que j'ai commencé, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Je suis parti parce que tout ça m'agaçait, toute ces festivité de fin de guerre, toutes ces soirées auxquelles j'étais convié parce que cela faisait bien d'avoir le « Héro » à sa table. Mais personne ne s'est jamais soucié de moi, de ce que je pensais de tout ça… Est-ce que ça me plaisait d'être le survivant ? Si tué toute ces personnes, quelques en soit les raisons, peu importe qui ils étaient, me dérangeait ? Est-ce que une seule fois seulement depuis que je suis rentré à Poudlard j'ai eu le choix… mais l'ai-je eu un jour au moins ??? Mes parents, Mon parrain, et Dumbledore son morts pour moi, ils ont été les seuls à se soucié de ce que je pensais…

Donc j'ai tout simplement voulu partir faire ma vie loin de tout ça, librement, puisque je n'ai pas pu mourir en même temps que lui… Je suis sur que vous m'auriez oublié bien vite… Je voulais avoir des amis et rencontrer des gens qui me verraient tel que je suis vraiment plutôt que comme « Celui-qui-a-battu-Vous-Savez-Qui ».

-Mais tu sais parfaitement que tu ne pourras jamais être normal, comme tout ces gens que tu vois dans la rue. Et puis tu ne peux pas ne plus te servir de magie après ce que tu as fait, elle fait parti de toi… Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ta nature profonde. La preuve, tout à l'heure tu n'arrivais plus du tout à la contrôler et ça va aller en s'empirant au fur et a mesure que tu essaiera de la rejeter.

-Oui… je sais.

Il n'a jamais parlé de ça à personne depuis qu'il est parti. Il a essayé de garder ça enfouit…

C'est pour ça qu'il se sent aussi mal maintenant. Mais ça va aller en s'arrangeant, je vais tout faire pour m'en assurer. Et puis maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je ne vais surtout pas le lâcher.

Je vois qu'il est fatigué et qu'il est donc temps que je le laisse souffler un peu.

-Bon, on aura bien le temps d'en reparler de toute façon. Ba oui, maintenant que je suis arrivé, ne comte pas sur moi pour repartir tout de suite. Y a-t-il un endroit ou je pourrais m'installer sans trop gêner ?

-Oui, oui, à l'étage, tu verras, il y a des chambres de libre, aménage-t-en une à ton goût.

-Très bien, je te remercie.

Je commence à prendre la direction de l'escalier mais je me retourne finalement vers lui et lui dit :

-Je suis désolé de venir tout re-brasser tout ça comme ça, mais tu nous manques vraiment.

Je le laisse alors, tout seul, toujours sur le canapé, bouleversé et aussi pâle que la mort. Je ne pensais absolument pas que cela l'aurait retourné à ce point d'en discuter. Je regrette ce que j'ai pu penser à son sujet. La vie n'a pas du être facile tous les jours pour lui.

POV Harry

Je savais hier soir que c'était risqué de lui parler, que cela ne présageait rien de bon…

Son arrivée m'avait déjà gâché ma soirée avec Keira et il a fallu que je lui raconte tout. Je ne pouvait plus m'arrêter il fallait que ça sorte, a tel point que toutes mes années à l'école de magie me son revenu en mémoire. Tous les souvenir heureux comme malheureux. Mon premier match de quiddich comme le professeur Quirrel et son mentor…

Je me sers une bonne tasse de café pour me réveiller un peu et me donner meilleure mine. Le calme de la maison me parait presque apaisant alors. Jusqu'au moment ou j'entend les marche de l'escalier craquer. Drago entre dans la cuisine. Je pensait pourtant n'avoir fait aucun bruit en me levant. Je ne comptais pas le revoir si tôt. Je décide donc de fuir lâchement. Je fini ma tasse d'une traite, la pose bruyamment sur la table et vais attraper mon sac. Avant de passer la porte je lui dis tout de même :

-J'ai cours toute la journée alors fait comme chez toi. On se revoit ce soir.

-Mais…

-On verra ça ce soir, je suis en retard.

Ce qui était totalement faux car bien au contraire, je n'avais jamais été aussi en avance pour aller en cours… je prends ma voiture et file chercher Keira… même si cela est assez contradictoire avec ce que je lui ai dit la veille. Je l'attend pendant une petite demi-heure en sommeillant en écoutant la musique, avant qu'elle ne sorte de chez elle.

Elle est encore furieuse contre moi à cause de la soirée, je la comprend parfaitement et ne cherche même pas à me justifier. J'essaie tout de même de paraître enjoué et de bonne humeur (je doute avoir tout de même réussi à la tromper).

-Salut Keira. Ca va ?

-Toujours mieux que hier soir, c'est sur.

-Je suis désolée.

-Et bien écoute, je suis contente que tu aies changé d'avis, hier soir tu as émis le souhait de ne plus me revoir ! Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Heu… je suis venue t'amener au lycée, comme d'habitude…

Elle campe sur ses positions. Bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle semble attendre quelque chose.

-Keira, monte s'il te plait. Je sais que tu attends une explication pour mon attitude. Après ce qui s'est passé c'est normal. Mais je te promets de te dire tout ce que je peux ce midi. Tout ce que tu seras en mesure de comprendre.

-Je veux tout savoir !

-Oui, à l'heure du déjeuné.

-Marché conclut.

Elle reste sceptique mais monte tout de même du côté passager.

Nous ne parlons pas de la matinée et même la prof de dessin qui se plaisait à nous complimenter sans cesse pour notre travail semble remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas car le cours est un vrai désastre pour nous deux.

O o ° Liz ° o O

Chapitre 4 tapé et publier… au suivant….

A bientôt et bonne lecture pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

RAR :

**Erwann :** Que de compliments, je te remercie. Pour savoir si Keira et Harry vont finir ensemble il va falloir que tu lises la suite parce que je ne dévoilerai rien… et le chantage ne marchera sous aucun prétexte, lol. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi et bonne lecture.

**Touraz :** Que d'impatience chez tout ces lecteurs, lol, je ne me souviens pas avoir été comme ça quand je lisais… Nan en fait, j'étais pire lol. Bon je te laisse, je dois continuer de lire le dernier tome de Stéphanie Meyer que j'ai enfin réussi à avoir, lol. A+

Titre : Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes !!

Chapitre 5 : La vérité

POV Harry

Nous ne parlons pas de la matinée et même la prof de dessin qui se plaisait à nous complimenter sans cesse pour notre travail semble remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas car le cours est un vrai désastre pour nous deux.

Malheureusement, la sonnerie annonçant l'heure du repas retentit…

L'heure du repas…

Je dois bien avouer que pour l'heure je ne suis pas très rassuré quant à la suite des événements, je ne sais pas comment lui apprendre la vérité, ma vérité. Mais encore plus, j'ai peur de sa réaction…

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

Ca doit bien faire déjà 10minute que nous nous sommes assis à table devant notre plateau et que je fixe le mien sans y toucher.

-Dis-moi tout maintenant.

-Oui… oui, bien sur… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

-Par le commencement, tout simplement. Explique moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-Ca va te paraître délirant sûrement, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne te mens pas. J'ai voulu te ramener au plus vite chez toi parce que j'ai senti la présence d'une personne de mon ancienne école dans les parages. Et je peux t'assurer que nous n'étions vraiment pas les meilleurs amis du monde même si finalement il s'est avéré que nous combattions pour une même cause. Donc en fait pour résumer je ne voulais pas que tu courts le moindre risque si il était venu nous voir, aux vues de toutes les embrouilles que nous nous sommes causées.

-Mais de quel risque tu parles ? Celui qu'on nous voit ensemble ?

Elle commence à s'emporter… et je la comprends, mais j'essaie tout de même de la calmer.

-Mais non voyons, je n'ai absolument pas honte de toi, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé depuis plusieurs année déjà. Je ne voulais pas que tu courts de risques parce que lui et moi disons, sommes un peu différents de vous tous, essayais-je de lui expliquer en lui montrant l'ensemble des gens présents dans le réfectoire.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et lâche dans un souffle :

-Nous sommes des sorciers.

-C'est tout ce que tu t'es trouvé comme excuse ! Nan mais tu te fout de qui ?!!

-S'il te plait Keira. Allons dehors si tu veux, mais ne parle pas si fort.

-Ben voyons…

Je me lève illico, la prend par le coude et la conduit dehors, dans un coin plus à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-S'il te plait Keira ! Tu as insisté pour savoir la vérité… et bien voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant la balle est dans ton camp, soit tu me crois, soit tu t'en vas.

C'était un risque à prendre, mais par chance, elle reste face à moi, le visage dur.

-Bien, maintenant ça va être un peu plus facile alors, si tu as choisi le côté où tu voulais être. Je veux tout d'abord m'excuser parce que je sais que je t'avais promis de t'inviter chez moi un de ces jours, mais pour l'instant cela va être compromis car cet « ami » dont je t'ai parlé loge avec moi et je ne peux pas me permettre de lui en montrer plus sur la vie que je même maintenant.

-Les risques ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi cela est-ce si dangereux ?

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui commence à perdre patience, elle ne semble pas comprendre, pas réaliser tous ce que cela implique… Elle parait curieuse plutôt que apeurée comme toute personne censée !!

-Je suis différent de toi Keira. Si je le voulais, d'un geste de la main, d'une parole je pourrais réduire à néant cette ville entière, peut-être plus… Et puis il y a des chose que je ne t'ai pas dit sur mon enfance… sur ma vie avant que je n'arrive ici, mais si je peux t'affirmer une chose, c'est que si je suis avec toi en ce moment c'est parce que j'ai fuit tout ce qui constituai ma vie la bas. Je ne pouvais plus supporter mes amis… les personnes qui m'ont aidées… Et l'année de mon évasion, plusieurs personnes qui m'étaient chers ont… disparus… Je suis donc venu me réfugier ici pour oublier et pour commencer une nouvelle vie…

POV Keira

En écoutant ses paroles, je me rend compte à quel point ça lui coûte de me révéler tout ça, car il a beau garder une voix posé et calme, presque distante, je le voit dans ces yeux qu'il est triste. Je regrette de m'être emportée ainsi tout à l'heure. Soudain je le voit d'une autre façon, tel un petit garçon à qui on en demande beaucoup trop et qui de ce fait n'a pas une vie très heureuse…

Et malgré ma crainte de le blesser encore plus, je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus, mais la cloche retenti dans toute la cours, me ramenant rapidement sur terre.

-Est-ce que ce soir ça te dérangerait que l'on se voie pour parler ?

-Oui, parce que compte tenu des circonstances, je vais essayer de garder profil bas et de m'en tenir aux horaires de cours, il doit m'attendre… mais si ça te dit toujours, la semaine prochaine on n'a pas SVT l'après-midi, le jeudi il me semble. On pourrait se retrouver chez toi ?

-Oui, il n'y a pas de problèmes, mais tu peux quant même me ramener chez moi ce soir ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça devrait être possible, pour ce soir et tout les autres soirs.

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire, mais je le connais trop bien maintenant pour pouvoir lire la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je le sers fort dans mes bras comme pour le rassurer que à mes yeux il aura toujours autant d'importance et que je serais toujours à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. Puis je m'éloigne sous ses yeux, le fixant encore un instant pour me diriger vers la salle de mon prochain cours.

POV Harry

Quelques jours plus tard, le soir, alors que je rentre du lycée après une journée merdique bien que sympathique grâce à Keira, au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de chez moi je sens la quantité de magie dans l'air augmenter. J'essaie de ne pas m'inquiéter plus que ça car je sais bien que chaque jour j'ai une nouvelle surprise en arrivant à la maison. Drago use beaucoup trop de magie à mon goût, mais bon, je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir, il doit d'ennuyer, même si je le soupçonne d'en user justement pour essayer de me tenter à en refaire… Et malheureusement je ne peux qu'avouer que ça marche… cette magie agie sur moi comme le chant d'une sirène, c'est ma _'tua cantante'_. C'est pourquoi, une fois le moteur coupé, je reste quelques minutes dans la voiture, histoire de tenter de me reprendre avant de lui faire face.

Et c'est à mon grand étonnement ; quoi que pas si grand que ça parce que il s'agit tout de même de Drago ; que alors que je franchis la porte d'entrée, il se jette sur moi. Malgré de bons réflexes, il réussi à me blesser à l'épaule droite avec la lame de l'épée qu'il tien à la main. Je sens la douleur m'engourdir le bras mais j'essaie de ne pas trop y faire attention. Et maintenant, d'après la façon dont il me regarde, je peux en déduire qu'il attend que je lui rende la pareil. Ca c'est sans compter sur mon obstination à ne pas vouloir rentrer dans son jeu. Je me contente juste de lui lancer un regard des plus meurtriers.

-Ba aller Harry, joue avec moi un peu !

JOUER !!!

-Drago ! Je ne vois même pas comment tu peux appeler ça un jeu ! N'as-tu donc rien comprit du passé ?!

POV Drago

Il commence à s'énerver, il ne m'aura pas fallu beaucoup de temps… Et en plus de ça, j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de l'obliger à faire de la magie. Un peu brutale comme méthode, je sais bien, mais il faut ce qui faut. Et puis il n'arrivera sûrement pas à contrôler sa magie, mais c'est déjà un bon début. Je continu à lui lancer quelques pics verbaux. Et maintenant je peux presque deviner le combat qu'il même intérieurement entre les souvenir refouler, la colère et l'entêtement qu'il a à vouloir essayer de contrôler sa magie. Ses efforts pour éviter tout débordement sont légitime mais bien vite insuffisant : son sac de cours envoler, une épée apparaît dans sa main… celle la même qui l'a sauvé en 2eme année.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Me crie-t-il en chargeant dans ma direction.

Et c'est à ce moment la que je me dit que il fallait vraiment que ce combat soit nécessaire pour l'avoir engager parce que sinon, je ne me serait pas trop frotter à lui. Je me remercie d'avoir continuer à m'entraîner au combat car cela m'est bien utile car même contre un Harry Potter qui n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme je ne me sent pas très rassuré.

Enfin heureusement au bout de 5 bonnes minutes intensives déjà ses dernières forces ont raisons de lui alors j'en profite pour reprendre l'avantage. Du plat de l'épée je lui assène un coup à l'arrière des genoux. Il tombe à terre. Un second coup dans le dos le projette face au sol. Il lâche son arme en signe de résignation. Il reste au sol et ne bouge plus.

Alors, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe, je prend mon air le plus froid et lui lance sarcastiquement :

« Beau combat ».

Après quoi je m'en vais directement à l'étage du dessus dans ma chambre pour lui laisser tout le calme dont il a besoin pour se reposer et réfléchir, pour qu'il comprenne que sans la magie il n'est plus rien.

O o ° Liz ° o O

Le pauvre… je sais c'est ce que vous vous dites mais non, il le mérite… (en fait mon personnage préféré c'est drago, même quant il est méchant lol alors bon … mdr) enfin la je m'égare un peu je croit…

Et ba le voila ce petit chapitre 5 que vous attendiez avec impatience. J'espère qu'il vous a bien plu parce que le prochain vous ne l'aurez pas de si tôt… mais non, c'était pour rire.

Joyeux noël en retard et bonne année en avance, lol

Biz et au prochain chapitre pour de nouvelles aventures.


	6. Chapter 6

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET PLEIN DE BONHEUR !!!

RAR :

**Klaude : **Le tuer serais une bonne idée, mais ça serais beaucoup trop facile aussi. Et puis ça paraîtrait encore plus suspect. Lol Et puis y a aussi que sans l'arrivée impromptue de Drago y aurait pas du tout la même suite à ma fic'… mais je n'en dit pas plus, il faudra lire pour savoir comment ça va se passer.

**Erwann : **Merci beaucoup, bonne année à toi aussi. Si tu me parle d'une super fic' alors là tu me prend par les sentiments, lol, je suis preneuse. Même si entre temps, tu trouves d'autres fic' sur le site et que tu les trouve bien, n'hésite pas, lol. En ce qui me concerne, j'essaie depuis peu de mettre ceux que je préfère dans les favoris mais bon je n'ai pas tout mis… Et oui, c'est vrai que j'ai lu le dernier Harry Potter mais avec quelques réticences parce que je n'ai vraiment pas aimée 'Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé'(je me posais plus de questions aux fur et a mesure que je le lisais que avant de le commencer). Mais je trouve que ce dernier tome est à l'image de la saga : fabuleux. En fait ce que j'ai surtout appréciez ce sont le ou les chapitres qui ont été consacrés à l'explication de certains évènements qui ce sont produit dans ce tome là ou même dans les tomes précédents (le moment où il est avec Dumbledore dans une représentation de la gare de King Cross). En revanche l'épilogue est beaucoup trop simpliste à mon goût, mais bon, Ginny ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré non plus… Et toi, comment l'as-tu trouvé ? A la hauteur de tes espérances ?

**Touraz :** Et bien non, il va pas tout de suite le laisser tranquille Drago, enfin quant je dit pas tout de suite… pas dans ce chapitre là quoi après… je sais plus, lol. Merci pour tes review.

**Titmo : **J'aime bien, très imagée la review, lol, mais n'oublie pas ça : le grand méchant loup garou peut aussi avoir un cœur en or et se transformer en petit chat innocent lui aussi. J'en ai déjà un peu trop dit, lol. Mais en ce qui concerne la relation 'houleuse' entre Keira et Harry… et bien je reconnais que j'ai peut-être pas très bien tourné ça non plus mais bon étant donné que j'apprend en quelque sorte à écrire au fur et a mesure que je publie et écrit mes fic' et que en plus je suis pas une experte en relation… je peut être pardonnée ? s'il te plait, s'il te plait, lol. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre en ligne.

Titre : Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes !!

Chapitre 6 : Révélations et démonstration.

POV personne

Après le combat que Harry s'était vu contraint de mener contre Drago, le jeune homme brun était tellement épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement qui resta couché tout le week-end à même le sol dur et froid du salon. Enroulé sur lui-même, en position fœtale, comme pour se protéger des sentiments, pensées et souvenir qui l'assaillait. Mais il avait beau pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, cela ni changea rien. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il fini tout de même par trouver le sommeil, mais malheureusement celui-ci ne fut guère mieux que d'être éveillé car il fut peuplé de cauchemars. Et quand enfin il trouva le courage et suffisamment d'énergie pour se lever et gravir l'escalier, il gagna sa chambre. Le temps ne semblait plus avoir de sens à ses yeux. Il ne cessait de penser, de ressasser ses idées, de les organiser, et de les réorganiser de manière différente. Et quant cela se faisait trop nécessaire il dormait…

Il sorti e sa léthargie le jeudi dans le courant de la journée. A temps pour se réveiller, prendre conscience de la date et de l'heure et de se rendre compte qu'il devait voir Keira. Cette nouvelle lui fit pousser des ailes car il ne perdit pas un instant et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se changer, et fonça en direction du lyçée. Il arriva devant la porte de la salle de cours de son amie juste à temps, quand la cloche sonna. Keira qui dans son habitude sortait dans les dernière de la salle de classe fut pour une fois une des première et eu l'excellente surprise de le voir adossé au mûr en l'attendant.

-Ah! Salut Harry.

-Salut Keira.

Harry qui avait été absent en cours au début de la semaine et donc n'avait pas revu son amie depuis les révélations qu'il lui avait faites, ne savait pas trop comment se comporté et donc restait assez distant d'elle dans le cas où celle-ci aurait changé d'avis à son égard.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu en cours les jours dernier ? Tu étais malade ?

-Heu… en quelque sorte, hésita Harry ?

-J'ai cru que tu cherchait une raison pour te défiler et ne pas venir à la maison aujourd'hui, essaya de plaisanter Keira.

-Non, pas du tout, répondis-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Donc ça veux dire que c'est maintenu ? Il n'y aura personne chez toi ?

-Oui, et il n'y aura absolument personne à part nus bien sur.

-Bien. Bien.

A présent, Harry semblait assez nerveux à l'idée de devoir tout dire à son amie sans rien omettre.

Quant à elle, Keira était à la fois excitée et inquiète car elle aimait bien tout ce qui se rapportait au surnaturel, les histoires de magie, mais elle ne avait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Ils montèrent tout deux dans la voiture de sport noir. Durant le trajet aucun des deux amis ne prononça le moindre mot.

Et ce,n'est que en arrivant chez elle que Keira se senti un peu plus à l'aise, étant en terrain connu. Il grignotèrent rapidement puis montèrent à l'étage, dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour être sur de ne pas être surpris par quelqu'un.

C'est assis au bout du lit que Harry commença son récit. Il débuta par son enfance avant Poudlard puis enchaîna sur l'école et ses amis et ennemi et enfin sur Voldemort… Pour lui l'après-midi fut riche en émotions car tantôt il devait se maîtriser pour ne pas pleurer au souvenir de ses amis ou de son parrain, tantôt pour ne pas s'énerver. Mais pour Keira aussi les heures furent éreintantes car elle devait faire de gros effort pour essayer de comprendre tout les aboutissant de ce que Harry lui révélait au fur et à mesure, et en quoi la magie est dangereuse. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte que Harry n'était pas seulement un garçon de 18ans mais un sorcier ayant survécu à de nombreuses attaques mortelles et possédant un grand sens de l'honneur et du devoir ainsi que beaucoup de courage. Elle l'admirait.

Quand son ami eu fini, elle osa tout de même lui demander :

-Pourquoi es-tu venu t'installer ici en quittant tout ceux qui t'aimaient ?

-A la fin de la guerre je n'ai pas pris la décision de quitter mes amis, mais la magie et celle de vivre enfin ma propre vie. Celle sur laquelle j'aurais le contrôle total.

-Et comment ont-ils réussi à te retrouver ?

-Grâce à la magie bien sur.

-Ils ont lancé un sort ?

-Non, c'est moi qui en ai lancé un… ou plusieurs, je ne sais même pas.

-Mais, tu as dit que…

-Que je ne faisais plus de magie, oui je sais. Mais il se trouve que ma magie à moi est fortement liée à mes émotions et donc que à certains moment je ne peux plus me contrôler pleinement.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, quant je suis avec toi ça va enfin dans le sens où je ne risque pas de tout détruire sur mon passage. Je ne pourrais même pas me faire à l'idée de te faire du mal.

-Quant alors ?

-Avec Drago par exemple. Il me connaît trop bien après toute les années que nous avons passé ensemble. Il sait trouver les mots pour me mettre hors de moi. Mais je pense que la première fois où j'ai utilisé la magie ici c'est lors de ce fameux cours de dessin où nous devions travailler à deux. Ne me demande pas ce que j'ai fait, je n'en sait vraiment rien, j'en ai juste une vague idée… Comme un lien qui aurait lié nos esprit de façon à nous permettre de communiquer plus rapidement et facilement. Cela explique tout du moins le fait que nous n'ayons échangé aucuns mot et pourtant que nous étions comme sur la même longueur d'onde.

Au souvenir de mémorable cours e dessin, les 2 jeunes gens échangent un sourire. Puis, plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne voit pas la culpabilité qui commence à apparaître sur le visage de son amie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure d'une voix à peine audible :

-C'est entièrement de ma faute s'il t'a retrouvée…

A ces mots, Harry relève les yeux et va s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie, lui prend délicatement le menton pour qu'elle relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Ne va pas croire ça. Si il est en ville en ce moment, si il m'a retrouvé, c'est parce que je pas su être à la hauteur, que j'ai échoué à contrôler ma magie. C'est de ma faute, pas de la tienne.

Une fois consolée, ils continu de parler calmement de sa vie ainsi que d'autres sujets plus légers. Harry, pas trop à l'aise avait regagné sa place au bout du lit. Malgré tout ce que Keira avait appris dans l'après-midi grâce à toute ces révélations, il y avait encore une petite chose qu'elle voulait demander à son ami mais qu'elle n'osait pas trop.

D'une voix hésitante alors elle commença :

-Harry… est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais….

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer comment c'est la vraie magie ?

Harry qui était bien loin dans ses pensées retomba bien vite sur terre. Si il s'attendait à ce que Keira, curieuse comme elle était, pose des questions, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui demande ça.

-Et bien… je…

-Si ça te dérange, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas trop important.

Vu sous cet angle la, Harry n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire plaisir.

-Rien ne me retient, il sait que je suis là. Alors regarde bien.

Harry s'assied confortablement en tailleur, droit comme un « i », mes mains ouvertes devant lui. Il resta près de 2 min dans cette position, parfaitement immobile, les yeux fermés et le visage tendu par la concentration.

Keira était fasciné par le spectacle qu'elle avait du jeune homme brun qu'elle avait devant elle mais commençait tout de même à s'inquiéter, et penser à lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que ça pourrait attendre. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui toucher l'épaule elle vit une petite lumière naître entre ses mains. Celle-ci prend peu à peu la forme d'un bourgeon de fleur qui s'ouvre et se transforme en une magnifique rose rouge.

Le tour en lui-même était relativement simple, pourtant, après il se senti rapidement somnolant. Il aurait du savoir pourtant que la magie sans baguette nécessitait plus d'énergie, et encore plus pour lui puisque ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'y est pas exercé. Progressivement alors il s'allongea aux côtés de son amie, qui le regardait désormais avec étonnement. Elle comprit finalement l'état du jeune brun et le couva alors d'un regard protecteur. Avant de s'endormir, le jeune homme eu juste le temps de dire : « Qui pourrais croire que j'ai vaincu le Lord Noir… ».

Keira en fit de même, même si elle était inquiète quant à l'état du jeune homme. Elle dormi extrêmement bien tout comme Harry qui pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Drago en ville ne fit aucun cauchemar durant son sommeil.

O o ° Liz ° o O


	7. Chapter 7

RAR :

**Titmo : **Merci pour ta review, et de laisser des tit messages à chaques chapitre, ça me fait plaisir, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira plus que le précédent, le début moi je le trouve pas trop mal mais c'est la fin que je trouve bof. Et puis il est un peu plus cours que les précédents… Enfin bon, dis-moi ce que tu en penses quand même.

**Touraz : **la suite tant attendu est enfin, là. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre mais mon rythme des vacances a été quelque peu perturbé par quelques DS que j'ai du bosser. Bonne lecture et dit moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre-ci quant tu l'aura lu.

**Erwann : **Merci pour ta review et pour les fic' que tu m'as conseillée. Je ne les ai pas encore lu parce que(et ce qui est aussi la cause du retard de la mise en ligne de ce chapitre) j'ai eu pas mal de boulo à fournir en cette semaine de rentrée, et pas mal de sommeil aussi, mais je suis allée lire les résumés et les fic' ont l'air vraiment bien donc dés que j'aurais un peu de temps j'irais les lire volontiers. Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture(je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit mes une partie de mes fic' favorites sont placée dans la rubrique à cet effet).

Titre : Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes !!

Chapitre 7 : Petit problème et grands progrès.

POV Keira

J'entend des oiseaux chanter… ça doit être le petit matin… Je me réveille donc doucement pour constater en effet qu'il est 7 heures… et que Harry dort encore à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce que qu'il est beau quant il dort… mais là je croit que si il ne se lève pas tout de suite nous allons finir par être en retard en cours. J'essaie de le réveiller doucement en lui caressant le visage mais il ne frémit même pas, il doit dormir sacrément profondément. Je tente alors à nouveau en le secouant un petit peu, mais il ne réagit toujours pas. Puis me revient en mémoire la soirée que nous avons passés ensembles et là, je commence à devenir hystérique. Ca fait déjà bien 5 minutes que je le secoue et il ne bouge toujours pas…

Par chance, alors que je fais les 100 pas dans ma chambre, il me vient une idée, celle d'aller chercher son ami. Je descends au pas de course, enfourche mon vélo et prend la route qu'il m'a indiquée l'autre jour. Il m'a dit qu'il habitait sur la même route que moi mais plus loin du lycée et un peu à l'écart de la route. J'aperçois un chemin menant dans les bois. Je crois que c'est là. J'espère. Je cours jusqu'à la porte et y tambourine comme une malade jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur un jeune homme blond vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon vert.

-Drago ? C'est vous Drago ?

-Heu… oui. Que me voulez-vous ? Me répond-il d'une voix endormie mais dans laquelle on sent teintée malgré tout une pointe d'irritation.

-C'est Harry.

Son expression change soudainement.

-Il ne veut pas se réveiller, je ne comprend pas… S'il vous plait, aidez-moi.

-Vous avec dormis ensemble ?

-Oui mais…, essayais-je de le détromper.

-J'arrive.

Il referme un instant la porte et réapparais aussitôt après habillé, coiffé et sûrement lavé. Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de m'étonner, il est déjà sur mon vélo et me montre le porte-bagages, sur lequel je me précipite. Nous avons déjà suffisamment perdu de temps pour que j'en gaspille encore en le questionnant. Par chance, lorsque nous arrivons à la maison, ma tante et ma cousine sont déjà parties. Il est 7h30. Je monte dans ma chambre, suivi par Drago. Il est toujours là, inerte sur mon lit. Et malgré l'attraction qu'il a sur moi, je reste dans un coin de la chambre et laisse Drago s'activer autour de lui.

-Il va bien. Il dort juste très profondément, me dit-il au bout d'un moment après l'avoir examiné.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Vous avez fait quoi au juste hier soir pour qu'il soit dans cet état là ?

Il a le regard lourd de sous-entendu et dur, comme si je lui avais fait du mal. Comment peut-il penser ça ?!

-Nous avons juste discuté, rien de plus, répliquais-je un peu trop rapidement sur la défensive.

-Et… il n'a rien fait de spécial ?

-Et bien il a fait un peu de magie, mais pas grand-chose…

-Il a fait de la magie ?!

Il semble étonné.

-Euh… oui. Il a fait apparaître une rose.

-Ca doit être pour ça… les jours derniers c'était pareil, il a fait que dormir…

-Mais c'est pas grave hein ?

-Non, non. Il suffit juste d'attendre que la belle au bois dormant se réveille !

-On ne peut rien faire d'autre ? Continuais-je sans prêter garde à l'ironie perçant sa voix.

-Non, le sort l'a fatigué. Il faut seulement qu'il se repose, et toi par contre que tu aille en cours.

-Tu…

-Oui, je reste.

-Bien, je rentre dés que je peux. Merci.

J'arrive 5 bonnes minutes plus tard, la cloche a déjà sonnée, il n'y a plus personne dans la cours, mais par chance Mr Stein, mon professeur de physique-chimie est en retard, comme à son habitude. Si bien que je n'ai pas à faire une entrée remarquée après le début du cours.

POV personne

Une fois la jeune fille partie, jeune fille qu'il sait être Keira, après l'avoir vu à de nombreuse reprise dans l'esprit de Harry, Drago décide d'ausculter le jeune homme plus minutieusement.

Et oui, pendant la guerre, alors qu'il lui était interdit de sortir du QG de l'ordre à cause du rôle d'espion qu'il avait eu, il a suivi par correspondance une formation en médicomagie. Formation qui a d'ailleurs été bien utile car évitant ainsi au membres de l'ordre de se précipiter à Ste Mangouste après chaque attaques.

Enfin bref, pendant cet examen plus approfondis, il ne trouva rien de suspect physiquement, aucune lésion… Mais pour écartée toute causes de blessures ou maladies quelconques il aurait fallu qu'il puisse examiner sa magie pour être certain que c'était ce qui le maintenait endormit. Mais cela était trop complexe à faire pour qu'il le tente pour la première fois sur Harry. Bien sur il pouvait toujours l'amener à Ste Mangouste, ce qui se révèlerai forcément plus sage et plus prudent mais même si les deux jeunes hommes étaient rarement du même avis sur quelque chose, il ne pouvais le trahir ainsi.

-Oh Harry, je me demande ce que tu as bien pu faire pour être dans cet état… Est-ce bien vrai que tu as recommencé à faire de la magie ? As-tu voulu l'impressionné d'une quelconque manière ?

Les heures se succédèrent les unes après les autres. Le jour ce fut Drago qui veilla sur Harry, et Keira venait le relayer la première partie de la nuit, et dormais la seconde partie alors que Drago reprenais son poste dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Fort heureusement ils n'eurent pas trop longtemps à maintenir ce rythme sinon ils auraient finit par tomber de sommeil eux aussi. Ils durent le surveiller ainsi durant un jour et une nuit ce qui fit que le jeune homme dormi pendant plus ou moins 36 heures d'affiler. Au petit matin, Drago étant à son poste et Keira à préparer son sac de cours, ils eurent la bonne surprise d'entendre le jeune brun appeler dans son sommeil la jeune fille. Ne sachant trop si elle avait bien entendu ni ce qu'elle devait faire dans ce cas là, elle interrogea Drago du regarde. Celui-ci lui répondit seulement d'un hochement de tête en signe d'encouragement.

Elle alla donc s'asseoir doucement sur le lit et commença à lui parler doucement en lui caressant le visage :

-Oui Harry, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là.

Drago resta sans bouger, stupéfait de la scène que se déroulais sous ses yeux. Il lui semblait impensable que Keira et Harry ne soient que amis. Ils étaient beaucoup plus, il en était persuadé.

Cela fait deux mois que Drago est arrivé dans le petit patelin (façon plus élégante pour parler de trou perdu) où habite dorénavant Harry. Maintenant le jeune homme brun passe le plus clair de son temps soit chez Keira, son amie, soit au lycée, mais très peu chez lui où vit Drago avec lui car il a le don de le mettre mal à l'aise rien que par sa simple présence dans la pièce. Et cela encore plus depuis que l'ancien serpentard essaie systématiquement de pénétrer son esprit à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Les premières fois, étant encore trop faible et ne s'étant pas servi de la magie depuis longtemps, Harry s'évanouissait à chaque intrusion. Mais au fur et à mesure que les attaques se produisait, Harry tentait de rester à chaque fois un peu plus de temps conscient, et ainsi il réappris à combattre ce genre d'affrontement.

Drago lui était relativement content de lui et heureux car dans ces moments là, il savait ce qui arrivait à Harry, et il savait que c'était bon signe. En fait pour expliquer cela brièvement, on peu dire que pendant la guerre et même avant, Harry a beaucoup travaillé et s'est beaucoup entraîner ce qui lui a permis de développer énormément sa magie, mais dés lors qu'il a pris la décision de s'exiler pour commencer une nouvelle vie il a arrêter de pratiquer totalement la magie donc elle s'est retrouvé en quelques sorte bâillonné et rejeté au plus profond de lui-même. De ce fait il parait normal qu'il lui faille un peu de temps pour revenir sans trop altérer le corps qu'elle habite. Mais ce qui est bon signe c'est que quant elle se manifeste dans ces cas là, c'est comme un réflexe, instinctivement, comme Harry le faisait avant de partir.

Donc peut-être sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry recommençait à prendre goût à la magie (magie qu'il rejetait encore jusqu'à présent).

Bien entendu Drago n'était pas le seul à avoir remarquer les changements qui se produisait chez l'ex-gryffondor, Keira aussi se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait, mais sans vraiment tout bien comprendre bien sur, mais elle sentait que son ami gagnait en puissance. Il paraissait plus fort, plus lumineux, plus sur de lui. En cours, lui qui se faisait toujours le plus discret possible commençait à prendre la parole, dans les couloir il n'essayais plus de raser les mur ni de rester dans l'ombre, et même en cours de dessin il ne se contentait plus de faire le travail qu'on lui demandait, il s'amusait à la dessiner quand elle travaillait ou bien à caricaturer les pires prof du lycée, ce que leur prof aurait peu être moins bien apprécié.

Ce changement d'attitude entraînait donc bien entendu des changements dans l'opinion que les gens de sa classe se faisaient de lui. Car soudainement il fut plus apprécié, ses camarades venaient lui parler, l'invitait à manger à leur table… et du même éconduire plusieurs demoiselles… Il ne se plaignait pas de ce brusque revirement de situation mais il tenait beaucoup à préserver son petit monde avec Keira.

O o ° Liz ° o O

Et voilà, le chapitre 7 est tapé et posté.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes !!

Chapitre 8 : Départ

POV Keira

L'année aura passé à la vitesse grand V. Dans un mois c'est les vacances mais c'est mais c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je n'ai pas hâte d'y arriver parce que en dehors du stress des épreuves anticipées du bac, j'angoisse un peu quant à la décision qu'Harry prendra… si il compte rester ici ou bien s'il désire suivre Drago et retrouver ses amis, sa « famille ». Je ne veux pas qu'il parte mais en même temps je ne suis pas du tout de taille à rivaliser contre eux.

-Keira ça va ?

-Heu… oui, oui… pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air pensive. Tu es sur que ça va ?

-Et bien je me demandais si tu faisais quelque chose tout de suite, en rentrant chez toi ?

-Je suppose que Drago va se charger de m'occuper comme toujours, mais je n'ai absolument rien de prévu. Pourquoi ça ?

-Ah… oui, bien sur. J'aurais juste aimé voir où tu habitais depuis le temps. Mais c'est pas grave, ça pourra attendre que Drago soit parti…

Même si je sais pertinemment que lorsque Drago partira d'ici il y a de grande chance pour qu'il ne fasse pas le voyage tout seul !

-Il se pourrait bien qu'il parte cet été…

Avec ou sans toi ? Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu rentreras avec lui… dis le moi…

-… mais rien n'est encore sur, nous n'en n'avons pas encore parlé… Et comme je tiens à tenir ma promesse je t'invite à manger chez moi ce soir.

Il n'a pas encore pris sa décision. J'espère que c'est bon signe... qu'il hésite…

-Bien d'accord mais tu es sur que ça ne va pas trop déranger Drago ?

-Il n'a pas son mot à dire. Et si ça ne lui plaît pas je ne l'oblige pas à rester. Bon si je passe te chercher dans une heure ça te va ?

-Oui, pas de problèmes.

-A tout à l'heure alors.

-A tout'.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sa voiture disparue au bout de ma rue que je me précipite à l'intérieur de la maison. Une heure… j'ai une heure pour me préparer… Dans une heure je vais enfin aller chez lui… Dans une heure.

Je monte l'escalier 4 à 4 et me jette sous la douche. Une fois lavée, je me précipite dans ma chambre enroulée en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette. Après 5 bonnes minutes à me demander ce que j'allais mettre et après avoir changé 3 fois de tenues, je finis par enfiler un jean tout simple mais un peu classe et une chemise cintrée en toile rouge. Un deuxième tour dans la salle de bain pour me sécher les cheveux et me maquiller légèrement, histoire de dire que c'est pas comme si j'allais en cours et voilà je suis fin prête. Je descends en trombe dans le salon. 50 minutes. Il n'est pas encore là. J'en profite donc pour expliquer rapidement à ma tante que je risquais de rentrer tard ce soir là car j'étais invité chez un ami. Mais bon je me suis bien tenue de lui dire de qui il s'agissait, elle aurait piqué un crise sinon.

18h tapante. Je sors l'attendre à l'extérieur de la maison étant donné que je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il est presque tout le temps à l'heure. Tient quand on parle du loup. Il est là. Il prend bien soin de m'attendre un peu plus loin dans la rue pour être hors de vue de ma tante qui pourrait bien attendre elle aussi mais à une des fenêtres.

Je monte enfin dans la voiture. Durant le trajet nous ne parlons presque pas. Ce n'est que en arrivant chez lui, alors que nous nous retrouvons face à face devant la porte d'entrée qu'il me dit en me prenant la main :

-Tu es magnifique ce soir.

-Merci. Et je peu te retourner le compliment, tu es toujours aussi beau.

-Surtout dans les vêtements que tu m'as choisis.

Je le regarde attentivement. Il porte en effet les vêtements que nous lui avons acheté ensemble lors de notre escapade en ville.

-Oui, c'est vrai, ils te vont vraiment bien.

Je lui fais un large sourire, le rouge me montant malgré tout aux joues sous l'effet du bref échange.

Il ouvre la porte. Nous rentrons dans le vestibule et alors, la première chose que j'aperçois est Drago, descendant les marches de l'escalier vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir ultra-moullant et d'une chemise blanche ouverte dans le haut, les cheveux lui retombant sur les épaules. C'est a coupé le souffle… il est tout simplement divin… Et c'est une fois arrivé en bas qu'il me souffle d'une voix frémissante :

-Bonsoir Keira !

-Bonjour… enfin bonsoir Drago, bredouillais-je un peu gênée par son attitude et son exubérante beauté.

Alors que je continue à le fixer un instant, à la fois curieuse et intriguée, il émet un petit rire moqueur comme si mon attitude avait quelque chose de drôle. Et c'est donc pour couper court à cette scène que Harry prend la parole sèchement :

-Viens Keira, je vais te faire visiter !

Je le suis docilement, encore dans mes pensées quant je me rend compte que l'attitude du blond n'avait qu'un seul but, celui de blesser Harry, ce qui marche plutôt bien.

-Tu avais raison, ce n'était peu être pas une bonne idée que je vienne avant qu'il parte…

-Tu veux que je te dise : il veux la guerre et bas il l'aura. Et il va être surpris parce que je ne suis absolument pas près à le laisser t'approcher nouveau !!!

POV personne

La soirée finalement se passa relativement bien comparée à la tournure qu'elle avait prise dés le début car dés qu'ils eurent manger, Drago monta immédiatement dans sa chambre pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, même si la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre les 2 jeunes gens le tenaillait. Mais ce n'était que parti remise car il se promit intérieurement de demander plus tard à son ami.

Harry et Keira profitèrent de cet instant de répit pour aller s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé et discutèrent un bon moment avant que la jeune fille n'ose s'attaquer au sujet qui la tracassait.

-La fin de l'année va arriver bien vite maintenant… plus qu'un mois.

-Oh oui, et je suis bien pressé d'y être.

Harry lui était heureux à l'évocation de la fin de l'année qui était proche, mais il ne se rendait pas compte que Keira qui avait la tête posée sur les genoux de ce dernier était assez mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait trop comment prendre les paroles de son ami, si elles étaient à double sens.

-Tu… tu es pressé de rentrer chez toi ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

Lui qui caressait doucement les cheveux de son amie, plongé dans ses pensée, le cœur aux anges, il stoppa net son mouvement. La phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. C'est a ce moment la qu'il comprit où elle voulais en venir en lui parlant des vacances et en la questionnant sur les projets de Drago.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner mais j'y suis obligé, tel est mon devoir de leur montrer que je suis encore là et que je les soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

Il se permit donc quelque chose qu'il n'aurait fait en aucune autre circonstance, il usa de légilimancie sur Keira. Il se contenta toute fois d'effleurer seulement son esprit, suffisamment pour comprendre à quel point elle était angoissée et triste qu'il décida de partir. Il repris donc les petits mouvement qu'il faisait dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Pourquoi y es-tu obligé ? Continua-t-elle.

-Et bien… sans m'en rendre forcément compte jusque là, les attaques incessante de Drago ont permit en quelque sorte que je regagne en puissance. Et je dois bien avouer que je me sent beaucoup mieux maintenant mais cela a aussi un inconvénient. Maintenant n'auront pas de mal à me retrouver… ce n'est qu'une question de temps… donc je préfère les devancer et y aller de mon plein gré.

-Tu vas partir pour toujours… demanda Keira après un bref instant de silence.

Harry soupira doucement, les yeux fermés, inquiet par la détresse que son départ provoquait chez son amie.

-Keira… regarde moi s'il te plait.

Elle qui était donc allongé sur le côté se releva lentement, hésitante de façon à revenir en position assise. Elle se tourna légèrement mais garda la tête baissée, les cheveux lui tombant devant le visage.

-Keira, murmura-t-il doucement en prenant tendrement son menton entre ses doigts de façon à le lui relever et qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

-Jamais je ne te laisserai ici tout seule sans te promettre de revenir rapidement. Je ne partirai que 2 jours tout au plus pendant les vacances. Mais tu peux être sur d'une chose : je reviendrai le plus vite possible. Je ne pourrais rester long de toi trop longtemps.

Il la serra tendrement contre lui et lui murmura doucement :

-Tu es ma vie.

Et finalement Keira resta dormir dans la vaste maison avec les deux sorciers. Harry la ramena le lendemain matin. Elle était dorénavant heureuse et beaucoup plus légère que la veille quant Harry était venu la chercher, et passa donc de ce fait un agréable week-end alors que pendant ce temps le jeune brun passa à la casserole.

Drago ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, il n'était pas d'un naturel très patient. Donc dés que Harry fut revenu de chez Keira après l'avoir gentiment raccompagné, il se fit interroger.

-Alors, dit moi tout Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre elle et toi ?

Le jeune homme fut étonné par le ton de confidence qu'il avait adopté. Serait-il possible que pour une fois que Drago ne se conduise pas en parfait crétin… ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Tout ce que tu veux c'est que je rentre avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais aller à Poudlard cet été. Tu devrais être content.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais il n'empêche que je m'intéresse aussi à toi, a ce qui peut te retenir ici.

-L'an dernier rien. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas vous voir, je ne pouvais plus rien supporter ni vous, ni la magie, ni moi. Mais cette année c'est différent…

-Keira ?

-Oui, je l'aime beaucoup. Mais ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Que ce soit bien clair, nous ne sommes qu'amis.

-Oui, oui, bien sur… Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que un jour, alors que tu étais à moitié dans le coma elle n'a pas hésité à aller voir un sorcier dont on lui avait raconté qu'il était méchant, froid, inhumain et j'en passe !!

-C'est vrai que… que on est très proche mais sans plus.

-Mais Harry voyons, ouvre les yeux !! Cette fille elle t'aime, ça crève les yeux !!

-A bon…

-Ba oui. Mais il faut que tu m'expliques un truc, ce n'est qu'une moldue alors qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ?

-C'est ça justement, c'est une moldue. Elle me connais parce que nous sommes dans la même classe et que nous discutons, sortons nous balader en ville… et non parce que elle a lu ma vie dans un de ces fichus livres.

-Décidément, je ne vous comprendrais jamais Harry Potter !

-Et non, et d'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense : que je ne t'y reprenne pas à la draguer aussi ouvertement que tout à l'heure sinon tu passera un sale quart d'heure.

-Ok, pas de souci, mais ne t'inquiète pas là dessus, je ne fais pas partie de ce bord là. Et en plus j'ai ce qu'il me faut.

-A bon ! Qui ça ? Je le connais ?

-Oh que oui tu le connais. Assez bien même je dirais…

-Ba vas-y dit moi qui c'est ! Mais attends… tu es aller le voir au moins, de temps en temps ?

-Oui, je l'ai vu quelques fois durant l'année. Il me croit à la recherche du dernier Horcruxe, tu sais, celui que tu n'as jamais trouvé. Et la dernière fois je lui ai dit que je l'ai détruit et que maintenant je te cherche dans les environs. C'est ingénieux n'est-ce pas ?!

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda un peu plus sèchement Harry.

-Sev'.

-Quoi Severus ?!

-Oui.

-Bordel !! Tu pouvais pas tenir ta langue pour une fois !! Et lui qui t'a rien dit, j'y croit pas, il a pas changé !! S'exclame-t-il fortement, sous l'effet de la colère. Il sait que tu m'as retrouvé et que en ce moment nous sommes ensembles.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit tu peux me croire. Alors explique moi de quoi tu me parle !

-C'est moi le dernier Horcruxe. Lui et Dumbledore étaient les seuls au courant.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

-Il aurait pu te le dire… nan il aurait du te le dire, et le dire au reste de l'ordre, qu'ils sachent enfin la vérité mais non… Il n'a absolument pas changé !!!

-Harry…

-Non, on en a fini. Je veux que tu rentres immédiatement chez toi et que tu lui dises à Rogue que ce n'est même pas la peine qu'il essaie de venir me voir pour me ramener sinon vous ne me reverrez jamais !!! Ensuite tu vas aller voir le ministre de la magie et celui qui a repris les commandes de l'Ordre pour leur dire que tu n'as trouvé aucunes traces de l'Horcruxe ni de moi. Je te ferrais signe quant je reviendrais.

-Bien d'accord, si c'est ce que tu désires.

Sur ce Drago ramassa quelques affaires et transplana dans les 10 minutes.

O o ° Liz ° o O

heureusement que j'avais pris un peu d'avance pour taper les chap sur ordi, parce que là, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, je n'ai plus une seconde de libre, mais pendant les prochaines vacances, j'essaierais d'avancer un peu.

A 

Liz


	9. Chapter 9

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, je suis de retour. Et pour bien commencer ces vacances(enfin pour ceux qui en ont) voici un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. Bonne Lecture à tous.

Titre : Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes !!

Chapitre 9 : De retour ! Partie 1

POV Keira

Les examens de fin d'année sont enfin finis, et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que nous les avons réussi avec brio. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas trop étant donné que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions de grandes difficultés et aux vues de tout le temps que nous avons passé à réviser chez lui alors que Drago avait enfin décidé de repartir. D'ailleurs Harry ne m'a rien dit à son sujet, je suppose donc qu'il vaut mieux ne pas essayer de la questionner là-dessus. Ce qui laisse donc fort à penser que quelque chose s'est passée entre eux et qu'il est parti précipitamment. Harry a sûrement voulu me protéger en ne m'y mêlant pas, c'est assez bien son style.

Bref, dorénavant donc, depuis que Drago est parti, je passe plus de temps chez Harry que chez moi. Chose peu étonnant étant donné que nous ne pouvons pas nous passer l'un de l'autre, mais qui c'est encore plus accentué depuis que je sais qu'aujourd'hui il retourne chez lui… dans son école… vers ceux avec qui il a toujours vécu avant son départ… Je doit bien avouer que j'ai peur qu'il parte et qu'il ne revienne pas… qu'il se plaise plus parmi les siens et que je ne lui plaise plus, trop banale… trop normale…

Je souffle un bon coup et pousse la porte d'entrée. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus sonner en rentrant chez lui, il trouvait ça fatiguant d'entendre sans cesse cette sonnerie stridente teinter.

Et puis il n'a pas de surprise, il sait que c'est moi, je suis la seule à oser venir chez lui…

-Harry ?

-Monte Keira, je suis dans la chambre.

En effet, quant j'arrive dans la pièce il y est bien, en plein essayage, des vêtement éparpiller un peu partout dans la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas quoi mettre. J'hésite entre la robe de sorcier traditionnelle ou bien une tenue normale.

-Il est vrai que j'aimerais bien te voir en robe un de ces jours, mais je pense que une tenue normale sera plus adéquate. Après tout comme vous le dites, tu vis maintenant parmi les 'modus' !!

Je lui tends quelques vêtements appropriés.

-Je te remercie vraiment, tu me sauves la vie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis stressé de retourner là bas.

-Oh que si, je m'en rends compte, tu n'as pas les deux mêmes chaussettes et tu as décalé d'un bouton en fermant ta chemise.

Je me moque légèrement de lui mais avec sa petite moue irrésistible, il fini par me faire pitié, et je décide de lui prêter main forte.

Après encore plusieurs minute pour finir de se préparer et pour ranger il fini par dire :

-Et bien je crois que je suis prêt. Comment tu me trouves ?

-Irrésistible, comme d'habitude, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te résister.

-Merci.

-Ah oui, avant que tu parte, je voulais te dire que je garderais tout le temps mon portable sur moi si jamais tu veux parler. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

-Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je commence même à me demander ce que je ferrais sans toi.

-Oh… et ba pas grand-chose, c'est certain.

Nous rions un peu. Il semble se détendre. Echangeons encore quelques mots puis il m'embrasse et disparaît aussitôt.

J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux pour lui et qu'il reviendra vite. Je n'aime pas quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Il me manque déjà.

POV Harry

Contrairement à l'habitude que j'avais avant de disparaître, je ne transplane pas directement devant la grille de Poudlard. J'ai beau être de « retour » comme on dit, je préfère tout de même rester discret et ne pas tomber sur des villageois de Pré-au-lard. J'atterri donc un peu à l'écart des habitations, derrière un bosquet. Je place sur moi un léger charme d'illusion en me concentrant un peu pour être sûr de pouvoir traverser le village et le parc de Poudlard sans que personne ne me remarque.

Ce n'est qu'une fois au bord du lac que je retire le charme qui me protège. Ca ne sert plus à rien de me cacher, je sais que je ne croiserai plus grand monde.

J'aperçois le tombe, ou plutôt le monument en l'honneur de Dumbledore. Je m'accroupi devant et reste ainsi un instant, prenant soin de garder un visage impassible. Il n'aurait pas accepté que je sois triste en repensant à lui.

En se remémorant les derniers souvenir du directeur, Harry se rend compte à quel point c'était un homme exceptionnel et combien il a fait pour lui. Il s'en veut de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt… avant sa mort. Il aurait aimé lui dire…

-Je suis désolé Albus de n'avoir pas pu être à la hauteur de vos espérances… Et d'être resté absent aussi longtemps mais vous seul pouvez me comprendre, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul, de faire le point sur toute cette histoire avec Voldemort et tout ça….

Le jeune homme brun se releva lentement et pris le chemin du château en observant ce qui l'entourait en essayant d'en imprimer les moindres détails dans sa mémoire. Le fait de revenir en ces lieux le faisait revivre…

En arrivant devant la grande porte qu'il avait déjà mainte fois franchie, il fut surpris de la voir s'ouvrir sur son passage. Comme si le château tout entier n'attendait que sa visite. Il erra dans les couloirs, allant là où ses pieds le guidait… les tableaux chuchotait sur son passage mais il n'y prêtait guère attention car chaque salle de classe, chaque couloir faisaient ressusciter en lui une foule de souvenir.

Il passa par la grande salle, et d'autre salles telles que celle de métamorphose, la salle sur demande, la tour d'astronomie… avant d'arriver devant le si fameux portrait de la grosse dame. Elle n'avait pas changé. Il s'arrêta devant, toujours sans un mot alors que la grosse dame elle, le reconnaissant lui dit :

-Je suis ravie de vous revoir en ces lieux Mr Potter. Vous êtes toujours le bienvenue.

-Merci, se contenta-t-il de chuchoter.

Sur ce le tableau pivota lentement pour le laisser passer. En faisant le tour de ce qui fut sa salle commune autrefois, il ne pu s'empêché de revoir dans l'âtre de la cheminée la tête de Sirius Black, sur la table basse le jeu d'échec de Ron, sur une des tables les plus à l'écart les dizaines de parchemins d'Hermione, ou encore au mûr une des banderoles qui avait été accrochée en l'honneur d'une de leur nombreuse victoire au quiddich….

C'est enfin toutefois après avoir passé 2heures à redécouvrir l'école qu'il prend la direction du bureau du directeur.

Je n'ai pas besoin du mot de passe car tout comme la grande porte ou la grosse dame, la statue pivote d'elle-même pour me laisser passer. En arrivant en haut je frappe prudemment. Personne ne répond, mais la porte s'ouvre. Après un instant d'hésitation je décide de la franchir. Presque rien n'a changé. Même Fumsek est encore là. En me voyant d'ailleurs il se jette littéralement sur moi en me pinçant doucement la peau. Il a l'air content de me revoir. Nous jouons un instant ensemble puis une fois nos retrouvailles finies il prend place sur mon avant-bras comme pour s'assurer que je ne repartirais pas de sitôt. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je suis surpris d'avoir oublié à quel point la vue y est aussi belle. En repensant à toutes ces années passées ici, je caresse discrètement le phénix, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre. C'est elle.

-Je ne vous attendais pas… C'est pourquoi j'ai été assez surprise d'apprendre par Mr Malfoy votre présence ici.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondis-je calmement et essayant de garder une certaine distance.

Il y eu un bref instant de silence durant lequel elle me détailla minutieusement avant de reprendre, n'y tenant plus :

-Bon sang Harry où étiez-vous ?

Je vois alors instantanément le bonheur de me revoir passer sur son visage ainsi que l'inquiétude.

-Je vivait dans un petit village tranquille de 500 habitants à essayer de me reconstruire une vie étant donnée que celle que j'avais jusque là n'était que désastre et malheur, l'attaquais-je brutalement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit je suis contente de vous revoir… enfin de te revoir. Tu es toujours le bienvenue à Poudlard, me répondis-t-elle encaissant la remarque sans sembler étonnée.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet, répondis-je le ton plus léger en faisant allusion aux portes s'ouvrant toutes seules sur mon passage.

-Heu oui, je t'avoue que la sécurité du château laisse quelques peu à désirer depuis que Albus…

Je préfère garder le silence, mais je lui adresse un regard compréhensif tout de même alors qu'elle reste un instant le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Allons, assied-toi, se reprend elle en revenant sur terre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Oui, je veux bien. Une tasse de thé ira très bien. Je vous remercie professeur.

Elle rit légèrement.

-Devrai-je dire « Mme La Directrice » ?

-Non, professeur convient très bien. Ca donne l'impression que rien n'a changé…

Elle fait apparaître 2 tasses à thé remplie d'eau chaude, à croire que seul le directeur de l'école peut faire cela et qu'il en profite un maximum. Dumbledore aussi avait cette habitude de maire apparaître toute sorte de boisson et de bonbons. Mais Mc Gonagal a encore quelques progrès a faire parce que l'ancien directeur visait toujours juste quant aux parfum que préféraient ses invité alors que le professeur Mc Gonagal me tend juste une tasse fumante d'eau chaude. Au moment où je prends ma tasse, l'odeur parfumée des fruits rouges remplie la pièce. Mon ancien professeur semble étonnée (pourtant c'est l'un des premiers sort sans baguette que j'ai appris à lancer), mais elle comprend rapidement ce qui vient de se passer.

-J'avais oublié, murmure-t-elle avec mélancolie.

-Quoi donc ? Feignis-je.

-Vous, me répond-elle avec une franchise désarmante.

Nous buvons tranquillement notre thé, en silence, avant qu'elle ne me demande :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Et bien mes amis tout simplement.

-Et bien je suis désolé mais Mr Weasley et Mlle Granger ne sont pas là.

-Non, je voulais dire que c'est une amie qui m'a beaucoup soutenu cette année et de Drago qui m'a beaucoup aidé lui aussi, étant venu me retrouvé et ayant vécu chez mois ces derniers mois.

-Il ne nous en avait pas parlé…

-Nan, je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire. En échange je lui ai promis que je reviendrais. Et j'ai tenu parole.

Elle écoute ce que je lui dis sans broncher. Je lui en suis reconnaissant.

-Vous parlez d'une amie… cela veut-il dire que vous ne comptez pas rester longtemps parmi nous ?

-Et si c'est possible, je pensais aller loger chez Drago, le temps de reprendre contact avec quelques personnes. Mais autrement après, je reviendrais de temps en temps.

-Bien, ça me semble raisonnable. Dans tout les cas, sachez que Poudlard sera toujours votre seconde maison, et que si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

-Oui, justement. Enfin pas que j'en ai besoin, mais j'aimerais récupérer quelques affaires personnelles.

-Oui, biensur. Votre chouette se trouve à la volière avec les hiboux de l'école, elle va être sacrément contente de vous revoir, autant sinon plus que Fumsek… et votre éclair de feu est ici.

Je reste à l'admirer un moment, laissant mes doigts le parcourir. Je prend mon temps, cela, Mc Gonagal semble le comprendre car elle ne dit rien. Elle se contente juste de m'observer.

Et moi qui en entrant ne laissait pas d'émotion transparaître sur mon visage, je sent mes yeux qui se remplissent de larmes. Je suis si heureux…

Lorsque je reviens sur terre, elle est assise à son bureau, me fixant toujours avec ce regard mystérieux typique des directeurs… A ce moment encore elle a la même attitude que Dumbledore. Je fini tout de même par lui dire :

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de revenir ici. Ca m'a fait plaisir.

-Et moi je suis ravie d'avoir pu te revoir. Et surtout n'oubli pas si un jour tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit, où si tu as besoin de quelque chose, la porte te sera toujours ouverte.

-Je reviendrais ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et alors que je m'apprête à refermer la porte derrière moi, je me retourne et lui demande :

-Heu… s'il vous plait professeur…

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien à personne. Pas un miaulement ne s'échappera de ma gorge, continu-t-elle avec malice.

-Merci.

Une fois sorti du bureau, je me dirige vers la volière où dés qu'elle me vois, Hedwige me fonce dessus pour me tourner autour en me piquant le crâne de temps à autre.

-Je suis content de te revoir aussi, tu m'as manqué… Allez, viens maintenant, je te ramène avec moi, on s'en va d'ici.

Et même si en arrivant dehors, mon balais dans la main et le terrain de quiddich s'étendant devant moi, l'envie irrésistible de voler m'assaille, je décide qu'il commence à se faire tard et transplane directement devant chez Drago qui m'accueil à bras ouvert.

Par chance, je ne vois pas Rogue de la soirée, enfin pour le peu de temps que je suis resté au salon car étant bien fatigué, je suis rapidement monté me coucher. Mais je sais qu'il est là. Je le sens… aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Il a donc préférer m'éviter lâchement… c'était peut-être pas plus mal en effet. Enfin, avant de m'endormir, j'envoie tout de même un petit message à Keira histoire de lui raconter ma journée et de la rassurer, que je vais bien.

O o ° Liz ° o O

ba voila, un chapitre de plus, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

A 


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes !!

Chapitre 10 : De retour ! Partie 2

POV Harry

Le lendemain, dés le saut du lit, je me précipite sous la douche… j'ai encore eu un sommeil très agité, je suis en nage.

Puis plus tard, alors que je range mes affaires et descend les escaliers dans la direction de la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec mes ôtes, je sent le stress monter encore d'un cran en intensité avec le fait de revoir Rogue et ensuite dans la journée Herm', Ron, et puis les autres de l'école, Remus, …

Bref, finalement quant je rentre dans la cuisine, je découvre Drago et « Sev' » face à face, flirtant ostensiblement l'un avec l'autre. Je me racle la gorge et leur lance un bonjour. Tout deux sursautent. Ils ne m'avaient pas entendu arriver, mais autant Drago ne semble pas dérangé le moins du monde que Rogue quant à lui reprend son éternel masque de froideur.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour Mr Potter, me répond à son tour mon ancien professeur, me fusillant du regard.

D'ailleurs cela n'a pas échappé à Drago qui a son tour lui lance une œillade assassine avant de me proposer :

-Tu préfères du café ou un jus de fruit ?

-Heu… je pense que du jus de fruit suffira amplement. N'allons tout de même pas aggraver les choses…

-En effet, cela pourrait être fâcheux qu'il y ait des morts le jour de votre grand retour !

Personnellement je ne note pas, je m'étais préparé à ce genre de réflexions alors que Drago, lui, ne peut s'empêcher de lui répondre du tac au tac :

-Severus ! Tait-toi donc au lieu de dire des conneries.

Il sait très bien que le lourd bilan de la guerre reste un sujet sensible sur lequel il vaut mieux éviter de m'énerver.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas je préfère partir. De toute façon j'avais quelques petites choses à faire. A ce soir.

-A ce soir chéri.

Il claque la porte.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je vois bien que ma présence dérange.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il s'en remettra. Mais dit moi, tu compte faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas… je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer chez moi.

-Tu ne compte quant même pas faire demi-tour si près du but !!

-Nan biensur, mais ce n'ai pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, et que vraiment ça ne te dérange pas… je veux bien.

-Mais non, tu me connais, si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

Nous rions légèrement.

-Et puis Sev' a déjà mal pris le fait d'avoir passé un an à tes côtés alors si en plus je lui disait que j'apprécie même ta compagnie au point de vouloir t'aider il serait dégoûté. Mais on ai pas obligé de lui dire.

-Ce qui est sur c'est que moi je ne lui dirait rien, il serait capable de m'écorcher vif sinon.

-Oui. Alors bon dis moi… après Mc Gonagal… Remus ? Il habite pas loin et en plus si tu lui envoie un petit message pour le prévenir je suis près à parier que dans l'après-midi nous verrons apparaître tes « amis ».

-Ouai… mais j'appréhende vraiment de les revoir, si tu savais… Que vont-ils penser de moi ?

-Ne te met pas dans cet état. Et puis si jamais ça se passe mal on prétextera la reprise des cours demain.

-C'est les vacances.

-On aura qu'à dire que tu travailles alors… Ou tu feras semblant de te sentir mal… ça marchera sûrement surtout vu la tête que tu as aujourd'hui.

-Mouais, on verra.

-Mais t'inquiète, tout va bien se passer. Bon t'es prêt ? On peut y aller ?

-Mais… et le hibou qu'on doit envoyer ?!

-Je l'ai fait hier. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop… enfin de toute façon on a pas le temps pour ça !

Sur ce il m'attrape par la manche et nous fait transplaner directement devant ce que je reconnaît comme étant la maison des Black, rebaptisé plus récemment QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, 12 square Grimmraud.

-Drago… tu… tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il habitait là…

-Et ba tu le vois maintenant.

Et alors que je reste sur place, pas décider le moins du monde à bouger, une main dans mon dos, il essaie de me faire avancer vers l'entrée.

-Nan ! Nan Drago, je n'entrerai pas là dedans, lui répétais-je à plusieurs reprises.

Mais malgré mes plaintes qu'il prend certainement pour un simple caprice il continu.

Je fini donc par lui crier d'une voix hystérique :

-Nan ! Lâche-moi ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas entrer !!

Et aussitôt, comme si mon contact l'avait brûlé, il me relâche. Il ne bouge plus et me fixe prudemment alors que des larmes commencent déjà à déborder de mes yeux.

-Je… je m'excuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…, tentais-je car je savais bien que j'avais fait quelque chose pour le repousser ainsi.

Il reste sceptique quelques secondes puis commence à s'avancer vers moi pour me prendre dans ces bras. Et alors que nous nous asseyons sur le perron, je me laisse aller contre lui. Jamais personne ne m'a vu dans un tel état de toute ma vie… même Ron et Hermione étaient bien loin du compte en disant que j'était triste. Mais avec Drago tout est différent. Malgré un passé commun peu facile, je sais qu'il ne me jugera pas. Et puis c'est lui qui était à mes côtés quant mon corps était trop faible pour supporter mon esprit, ma magie… Et cette fois-ci encore, comme à son habitude, il ne dit pas grand-chose, attend simplement que ça passe, murmurant juste de temps en temps : « Ca va aller », « Tu n'es pas obligé » ou même « ça peut attendre », ou encore une fois « Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais avec toi ».

C'est seulement après un bon bout de temps, et après avoir pris soin de bien sécher mes larmes, que je me décide à sonner. Drago toujours sur mes talons, une main sur mon épaule comme pour me rassurer.

Après un court instant, la porte fini par s'ouvrir. Il est là, dans l'entrée, mal à l'aise, tout comme moi. Je sais pas trop comment réagir ni quoi faire. Mais finalement, après des secondes qui me semble paraître durer une éternité, nous nous précipitons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et alors, pour déjà la 2ème fois de la journée, les larmes ravagent moi visage. Qui aurait cru que ces retrouvailles seraient si émotives. Nous finissons tout de mêm par rentrer et à nous installer devant une tasse de thé. Et ainsi, pendant une bonne heure, nous discutons tout trois de tout et de rien, du temps qu'il fait, des derniers résultats de football, ou de la dernière bourde du ministre de la magie…

Je lui suis extrêmement reconnaissant de ne pas évoquer les raisons de mon départ… et de mon retour. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être compréhensif…

Tout se passe bien, et cela, jusqu'à ce qu'un « pop » caractéristique retentisse dans le vestibule.

Je sursaute violement et me retourne vers Drago. Je dois avoir l'air apeuré parce que ce dernier tente de me rassurer en posant sa main sur la mienne. Remus le vois très bien, mais se contente juste de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la cuisine, ils se précipitent tout deux vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ils ne cessent de me répéter qu'ils sont heureux de me revoir… Mais moi en dépit du fait qu'ils soient sensé être mes amis, je ne réussit qu'à leur faire un sourire forcé. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me parler, mais je n'entends plus rien. Je suis déjà si loin d'eux, et pourtant je m'enfonce encore et toujours plus dans les méandres de mon esprit brumeux.

Par chance un son qui m'est familier me ramène à la réalité. Un son que je met du temps à reconnaître comme étant la sonnerie de mon portable. C'est d'ailleurs Drago qui me met la puce à l'oreille en essayant de l'extirper de la poche de mon jean pour me le tendre.

-Merci, lui murmurais-je avant de décrocher.

-Allo Harry ?

-Oui.

-C'est Keira. Ca va ?

-Ah salut Keira. Juste 2 secondes.

Je plaque une main sur le micro de mon téléphone.

-Remus, est-ce que la porte du salon donne toujours sur l'arrière cour ?

-Heu oui, bien sur, vas-y. Je crois bien que la porte doit être ouverte.

-Merci.

POV Drago

Tout ce passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. J'avoue, je n'ai jamais pu les supporter, mais quant même pas au point d'en arriver à un état similaire au sien… Rien qu'à entendre le « pop » de leur transplanage il se tendait et commençait à stresser. Et après lors des grandes embrassades il essaie de leur sourire, mais sans mentir, cela ressemblait plus à des grimaces qu'à autre chose. Mais par chance, un sonnerie retentie, sonnerie que j'identifie rapidement comme étant celle de son téléphone portable que je suis obligé d'extirper de sa poche à sa place tellement il semble sur les nerf !! Finalement, suite à un rude combat il réussit à répondre. C'est Keira. Il part discuter à l'écart. Je pense qu'ils vont se voir ce soir, Harry voudra sûrement rentrer. Il en a bien besoin, et je suppose que Keira aussi, Harry doit lui manquer, après avoir vécu presque ensemble 24h/24 ces derniers mois.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne, je me retourne vers Remus et les 2 autres guignols, tout deux en train de se servir du thé et de commencer à parler d'Harry, feignant d'être inquiet. J'en mettrait peut-être pas ma main à couper mais pas loin que ces deux là jouent le comédie, leur attitude ne fait pas sincère. Enfin ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite pour Harry quant même. Alors j'espère que cela est dut au fait que je ne les apprécie pas du tout que je les juge coupable tout de suite… Enfin bref.

-Mais Remus, tu es sur qu'il va bien au moins Harry ? Il a l'air sacrément pâle.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais il est peut-être fatigué de sa journée tout simplement. Si je me souviens bien il a toujours été un peu comme ça.

-Et il t'a raconté pourquoi il est partit ? Et puis pourquoi il ne revient que maintenant ?

-Non mais…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le couper dans son élan.

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous êtes égoïste tout les deux !! Ca ne vous vient pas à l'esprit que cela puisse être fatiguant moralement et émotionnellement de revoir tout ce qu'il a fuit ces dernières années ? Poudlard, la maison de son parrain, Remus, et en plus vous deux qui vous pointez à l'improviste ?!

-Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison, me répond Hermione.

Et je dois dire que pour le coup elle remonte un peu dans mon estime. Mais Weasmoch continu dans sa connerie :

-Il ne paraît même pas content de nous revoir. On voulait juste lui faire une surprise. Et puis de toute façon Malfoy je crois que c'est pas trop à toi de nous faire la morale.

-Et bien si justement, c'est à moi de vous faire la leçon parce que c'est moi qui ai réussi à le convaincre de revenir vers vous qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Pendant un an j'ai vécu jours pour jours avec lui et je peux vous dire que j'ai appris à bien le connaître. Suffisamment en tout cas pour vous dire que en ce moment même il regrette amèrement de m'avoir écouté. Tout à l'heure encore devant la porte de cette maison il voulait faire demi-tour. Alors s'il vous plaît, quant il reviendra, faites au moins comme si vous le compreniez un temps soi peu.

Je pense… ou tout du moins j'espère qu'ils ont comprit ce que je leur ai dit et qu'ils sauront se tenir.

POV personne

-Oh Keira ! Si tu savais comme tu me manques.

-Toi aussi.

-Et si tu voyais l'ambiance ici… j'aimerais tant rentrer tout de suite.

-Non, Harry, il faut que tu restes, au moins jusqu'à ce soir…

-Mais ça ne sert à rien… Je savais que c'était une énorme erreur de revenir, ils vivaient bien mieux sans moi.

-Si tu ne le fait pas pour eux, ou même pour toi, fait le pour Drago qui t'a encouragé et soutenu toute cette année durant alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire…

S'ensuit alors un lourd silence pendant lequel Harry réfléchit a ce que son amie lui as dit.

-Harry ?

-Oui. C'est d'accord, je rentrerai ce soir, mais promet moi que tu sera là.

-Oui, et en plus, je te réserve une petite surprise de mon cru.

Harry retrouve enfin le sourire à la vue de la petite surprise que son amie lui prépare. Il se demande bien ce que ça peut être.

-Dit moi ce que c'est. Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à patienter jusqu'à ce soir maintenant !!! S'il te plaît.

-A ce soir…

-Bon à ce soir alors.

Il raccroche. Son air heureux ne le quitte pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à nouveau dans la cuisine. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il a tout juste le temps d'entendre Drago réprimander Ron et Hermione sur leurs comportements. Cela veux sûrement dire alors qu'il aura droit à un meilleur accueil… Mais il se sent doublement heureux en constatant qu'il a vraiment des amis en or, en qui il peut entièrement avoir confiance : Drago et Keira.

Voyant son sourire béat, Drago lui demande, se doutant parfaitement de la réponse :

-Elle a un souci ?

-Non non, elle voulait juste avoir des nouvelles : comment ça se passait et quant est-ce que je rentrait.

Drago, confronté à sa grande curiosité, brûle d'envie de poser une question à son ami. Mais avec Remus, Ron et Hermione dans la pièce il ne peut rien dire sans être sûr de ne vexer personne, et surtout pas le jeune homme brun qu'il veut aider à tout prix. Alors lui vient une idée. Il commence donc tout doucement à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Harry, tout d'abord inquièt et un peu surpris pas l'intrusion, ferme son esprit en bloquant l'entrée à celui-ci, et fixe Drago intensément. Ce n'est qu'une fois convaincu que c'est bien lui qu'il le laisse faire, lui faisant entièrement confiance.

L'échange silencieux commence :

« Tu rentres quant ? »

« Ce soir. »

« C'est elle qui t'en as convaincu ? »

« Oui. »

Puis continu à haute vois, l'essentiel ayant été dit, sous l'œil ahurit des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce :

-Elle m'a fait promettre. Et tu sais bien que dans ce cas là, je ne peux rien dire.

Les deux derniers arrivant restent coi devant l'échange silencieux qui vient de se dérouler sous leurs yeux entre les deux ennemis… enfin jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles. Mais Remus quant à lui n'est guère surpris. Il avait déjà remarqué les regards qu'ils se lançaient… les attentions que portaient Drago au Survivant… A tel point que si Drago n'avait pas été avec son ex-maître de potion il l'aurai soupçonner d'être avec Harry. La conversation fini par reprendre sur un ton plus léger, mais ce que devais arriver arriva.

-Harry, je sais que tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler, mais pourquoi es-tu partis ?

Harry reste à fixer sa tasse, l'air sérieux… jusqu'à ce que la voix de Drago interrompe ces pensées.

-Il…

-Non Drago… s'il te plait. Je me doutais que vous me poseriez la question… mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me suis préparé à la réponse. Tout ce dont vous pouvez être sur c'est que cela n'a rien à voir avec vous. Il fallait juste que je me retrouve seul un peu.

-Mais tu aurais pu nous dire où tu étais tout de même. Nous étions inquiet.

Harry ne peut retenir un ricanement sinistre.

-Je connais trop bien le monde sorcier pour savoir que si j'avais dit à qui que ce soir où j'étais, cela aurait fait les gros titre alors que seul et sans magie, j'étais enfin libre.

-Et qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

-J'ai étudié dans un lycée.

-Keira doit être une de tes amies ? demande prudemment Remus, se sortant de son silence.

-A vrai dire, c'est ma seule amie, mais nous sommes extrêmement proches. Elle est si différente de tout ceux que j'ai rencontré au lycée… C'est simple, c'est la seule qui me comprend comme personne. Donc comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai réussi à me reconstruire… un minimum… surtout cette dernière année en fait…

-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que je n'y suis pas pour rien !

-Non, c'est sur. Sans toi je ne serais peut-être pas là à l'heure qu'il est. Et malgré quelques moments où ça aurait pu finir très mal pour nous deux… Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant.

La discussion continu alors ainsi jusqu'aux environs de 19h, heure à laquelle Harry décide de rentrer. Après un rapide au revoir, Drago et Harry qui étaient dans le hall d'entrée, disparaissent main dans la main. Destination : la maison de Harry.

O o ° Liz ° o O

Finish… enfin pour ce chapitre là.

Les chapitres se font de plus en plus long… et la fin se rapproche terriblement…

Le chapitre 11 marquera la fin de cette fiction.

A Bientôt.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes

Titre : Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes !!

Chapitre 11 1ère partie : La surprise

Harry remercia brièvement Son ami de l'avoir raccompagné chez lui. En effet, il ne se sentait vraiment pas l'énergie de transplaner. Et même si avant, il l'aurait fait sans poser de question, maintenant il n'avait plus trop confiance en sa magie. Ce qui parait compréhensible car après plus d'un an d'abstention il se retrouve à l'utiliser autant qu'avant. Et bien que la tête se remette bien du fait de refaire de la magie, le corp à un peu plus de mal à suivre.

Il ouvre rapidement la porte et commence à courir dans la maison à la recherche de son amie, mais bien qu'il ne la voit toujours pas, il s'arrête net dans l'entrée du salon. Ce qu'il voit le clou sur place. Il a en face de lui ce qu'il pense être la fameuse surprise et il est plus que stupéfait par travail de Keira. Sur le mûr opposé du salon est maintenant peint un portrait de lui riant aux éclats.

C'est alors que son ami découvre son cadeau que Keira apparaît derrière lui pour lui demander doucement :

-Ca te plaît ?

-Quoi ? Si ça me plaît ? Mais c'est… c'est magnifique Keira !! Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez.

Il la sert fortement dans ses bras.

-Et attend, ce n'est pas fini. Ferme les yeux.

Elle le guide jusqu'à la cuisine où elle a magnifiquement dressée la table et préparé le repas en attendant son retour.

-Dis donc toi, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te méritais pas ?

-Hum… oui il me semble mais pour changer, cette fois-ci je te réponds que toi aussi tu as bien le droit à un peu de bonheur dans ta vie.

-Sauf que je ne suis pas nés pour ça tu le sais bien. Et je n'y peux rien.

-Dans ce cas je vais devoir te prouver le contraire. Si Mr veut bien prendre place.

Ils s'installent tout deux à table. Keira est aux petits soins toute la soirée. Ils discutent de tout et de rien, des vacances arrivant, … de leurs projets…inexistants…

Ce n'est que une fois la soirée bien avancée, alors que tout deux sont installés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé que Keira se décide à aborder le sujet qui l'a tracassée toute la soirée :

-Alors ? Comment ce sont passé ces 2 derniers jours ?

-Et bien hier ça a été, je n'ai passé que très peu de temps accompagné. J'ai visité Poudlard, mon ancienne école, et ensuite j'ai passé un petit moment avec une de mes anciennes prof. Ca s'est très bien passé, elle a été très compréhensive. Et finalement je suis allé dormir chez Drago et son ami.

-Celui qui ne t'apprécie pas ?

-Oui, mais je ne peut pas lui en vouloir, je n'ai jamais été très tendre avec lui on plus étant plus jeune.

-Mais tu as changé…

-Oui mais pas pour lui… Bref aujourd'hui je suis allé avec Drago chez un ami de mon père. Maintenant il habite dans l'ancienne maison de mon parrain.

-Tu ne m'as jamais beaucoup parlé de lui.

-Non, c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas connu pendant bien longtemps. Je l'ai rencontré alors que j'étais en 3ème année. Il était très sympathique, il m'a raconté plein de chose sur mes parents, mais il ne pouvait jamais tenir en place et c'est principalement ce qui l'a tué alors que j'étais en 5ème année.

-Vous aviez l'air d'être plutôt proche.

-C'était le meilleur ami de mon père avec Remus. A eux deux j'ai appris tout de mes parents… Enfin bon, ça m'a fait un choc de revoir cette maison… et après y a eu l'arrivée à l'improviste de mes « meilleurs amis ».

-Que t'ont-ils dis ?

-Oh… qu'ils m'avaient cherché pendant un moment. Que je leur ai manqué. Qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi… Mais finalement j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils étaient déçus que je me sois fait d'autres amis en dehors de eux deux. Que je me sois reconstruit. Et surtout que je ne sois pas revenu parce qu'ils me manquaient mais parce que Drago était venu me tirer par la peau des fesses.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Parce que nous avons été très proche, nous partagions tout… Donc ça serais normal…

-Je comprends. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tout va redevenir comme avant.

-J'espère. Mais si y a bien une chose que je ne comprend pas c'est bien comment tu fais pour me supporter comme ça.

Sous la réplique, Keira tourne la tête pour alors le regarder dans les yeux.

-Et bien c'est assez simple, il ne faut pas chercher bien loin pour trouver. Je t'aime c'est tout.

-Je… tentais-je de répondre encore sous le coup de la surprise d'une telle déclaration.

-Tu me surprends de jour en jour Harry. Tu es si puissant et pourtant tu as l'âme d'un petit garçon…

Harry en resta muet. S'il s'attendait à ça en rentrant chez lui ce soir… Tout ce qu'il pu faire ce fut de prendre son amie dans ces bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimais aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé un bon moment… suffisamment longtemps en tout cas pour s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

2ème Partie : Merci tonton Remus !!

_Un mois plus tard_

-Allez, debout les tourtereaux !!

-Hein quoi ! Drago, laisse-nous en paix !

-Non mais oh ! Tu crois sincèrement que je vais vous laisser dormir tranquillement alors que c'est un grand jour pour…

-Naaaaaannnn !! L'interrompis Keira. J'avais oublié.

-Vous avez 1heure top chrono.

-Commence déjà par sortir de la chambre pour qu'on se lève !

-Pourquoi ça ? Ca m'intéresse beaucoup moi. Et puis tu sais que je rêve de toi toute les nuit mon p'tit gryffy !!

Ni une ni deux, sans faire le moindre geste ni prononcer la moindre parole, Drago se retrouve pris au piège par le maléfice du saucisson doubler d'un maléfice pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Tu as qu'à aller te laver chérie, je m'occupe de lui, murmura juste le jeune homme, la voix encore ensommeillée, et ne laissant aucunement soupçonner l'actuelle situation d'un certain serpentard.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 5 bonnes minutes de durs efforts que Harry réussi à pousser Drago sur le palier de la chambre afin de lui fermer la porte au nez. Enfin au calme le jeune brun cours sous la douche rejoindre son amie.

Et ce n'est que plus tard au petit déjeuné :

-Mais au fait Harry, Et Drago, on en fait quoi ?

-Oh zut, je l'avais complètement oublié.

D'un petit geste négligeant du revers de la main il annule les sorts poser sur le jeune homme blond.

-Tu vas me le payer cher Potter !!

-Alors ça tu peux toujours essayer mon petit dragon. Mais prend garde à tes fesses maintenant que j'ai récupéré tous mes pouvoirs. Je ne suis pas certain que ce cher Severus aimerai te voir arriver en pièce détachée. Et ne pense même pas t'en prendre à Keira. Tu es prévenu. Lui réplique rapidement Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le fait d'avoir réussi a récupérer les capacités qu'il avait avant son exil le remplissait de bonheur, il se sentait dorénavant plus sur de lui, entier.

Et à chaque fois qu'il avait à le faire remarquer à Drago, qui ne manquait plus un moment pour l'embêter, il se remémorait cet instant chez Remus.

_Suite à la première visite qu'il avait fait à Remus pour reprendre contact, il était retourné le voir à plusieurs reprises. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais sa présence lui avait manqué, leurs discussions… Il voulait donc rattraper le temps perdu. Et c'est au cours d'une de leur après-midi au Manoir Black que Remus osa lui demander prudemment :_

_-Tu te sers encore de la magie ?_

_-Et bien oui, mais bon étant donné que je n'ai repris que cette année, je n'ai pas encore tout récupéré, par rapport à ce que j'avais…avant._

_-Après avoir arrêté aussi longtemps, cela paraît normal._

_-Oui mais en ce moment, j'ai veau m'entraîner plus, ça me fatigue toujours autant de la pratiquer._

_-Quant as-tu recommencé ?_

_-Et ba cette année, enfin cet hiver, quant Drago m'a mis la main dessus. Il me testait tout le temps donc j'y étais obligé._

_-Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas trop de lui. Et tu as arrêté quant tu es parti ?_

_-Oui c'est ça pourquoi ?_

_-Et bien normalement, enfin en prenant en compte le niveau que tu avais atteint, tu aurais du avoir tout retrouvé à l'heure qu'il est. Tu n'es pas passé voir Mme Pomfresh ou des médecin de Ste Mangouste pour voir à quoi ça pourrai être du ?_

_-Non, pas encore. Je sais que j'ai décidé de faire mon grand retour dans le monde magique mais je préfère tout de même me faire discret et éviter de me faire poursuivre par une horde de journalistes._

_-Ba dans ce cas, si tu veux, je peux toujours essayer de voir ce que je peux faire._

_-Tu es sur ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?_

_Harry était un peu inquiet même si il avait parfaitement confiance en les capacités de Remus._

_-Et bien, je peux essayer de pénétrer ton esprit pour voir ce qui ne va pas. J'avais l'habitude de pratiquer ce sort quant ta mère t'attendait. Sa magie se détraquait souvent. Et pour cause quant on voit ce dont tu es capable maintenant !_

_-Ce dont j'étais capable !!_

_-Ca va revenir._

_-Et bon… je dois faire quoi alors ?_

_-Rien. Juste rester tranquille. Je vais tout de même aller te chercher une potion pour calmer ta magie. Un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus… surtout quant on connaît ton sens inné à te défendre._

_Il sortis rapidement du salon et pris les escaliers en direction de sa réserve, et quant il revint dans la pièce avec à la main un fiole de potion violette, Harry faisait les 100 pas._

_Il n'appréciait guère ce qui se tramait mais il se devait de ne pas douter de Remus._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas autant Harry, je serais prudent. Bois ça et allonge toi sur le canapé pour que tu puisses te détendre._

_Il s'exécuta. Remus, quant à lui, s'assit sur la table basse au bout du canapé. Les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête il se concentrais sur l'esprit de son filleul. Il y pénétra le plus lentement possible sans chercher à trop s'imposer et erra à l'intérieur, apercevant des brides de souvenir ça et là jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. En refusant de pratiquer la magie, le jeune homme avait involontairement bloqué l'accès de son esprit à une partie de sa magie. Il n'avait jamais vu cela mais le simple fait d'avoir découvert ce blocage, il se volatilisa de lui-même, comme si le fait de connaître la cause d'un mal en supprimait l'effet. Il se retira donc aussi doucement que lorsqu'il était entré. Il se souvenait que trop bien combien Harry détestait que l'on rentre dans sa tête ; sûrement des séquelles de son apprentissage avec Severus._

_-C'est bon Harry, c'est fini. Tu ne devrais plus avoir de problèmes avec la magie. Et tu pourras même redevenir aussi fort qu'avant et enfin botter les fesses de Malfoy !_

_Il rigola un instant mais déchanta rapidement en voyant que Harry était loin d'aller très bien._

_-Harry ça va ?_

_-Je sais pas ce que tu m'as fait mais j'ai super mal à la tête._

_-Je suis désolé. J'ai pourtant essayé d'y aller le plus doucement possible… Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi pour que tu puisses te reposer tranquillement ?_

_-Heu ouai je veux bien. Et je crois que en effet je vais avoir besoins de ton aide._

_Harry lui donna donc son adresse et se laissa ramener chez lui directement par transplanage. Remus l'installa rapidement dans son salon et s'enfui en vitesse juste après avoir eu le temps d'apercevoir une jolie jeune fille qu'il supposa être Keira. Il voulait juste être sûr que son filleul rentre sans problème chez lui et se repose mais il savait qu'il aurait l'occasion plus tard de faire sa connaissance, quant le moment serait venu._

Suite au souvenir de cet événement qu'il n'oublierai sûrement jamais Harry repris brusquement conscience du temps qui passait et rappela à son amie qu'ils devaient partir à 12h pile. Et que donc cela ne leur laissai que 5 minutes pour finir de se préparer.

Puis il ajouta à l'adresse de Drago qui devait encore être en train de ramasser les affaires qu'il avait laissé traîner cher Harry :

-Drago, tu peux y aller si tu veux. On se rejoint à Poudlard dans 5 minutes.

-Ok, mais ne traînez pas trop. A tout à l'heure.

De la cuisine, il entendit le 'pop' caractéristique du transplanage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Keira se regardait sous tous les angles dans le miroir. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es est belle comme un cœur.

-Tu es sur que la jupe ça ne fait pas trop déplacé ?

-Oh si, c'est vrai que le mieux serai une longue toge noir pour que l'on ne puisse pas te reconnaître…

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais non, je te fais marcher. Ils vont t'adorée, tu es parfaite.

-Mais c'est ce qu'ils vont porter eux nan ?

-Eux oui, mais moi nan, Drago, Hermione, Ron et Remus non plus. Nous ne sommes plus élèves de l'école. Allez, tu te fais trop de souci pour ça. Tu es belle comme tu es.

-T'es pas objectif…

-Nan, mais l'avis des autres ne compte pas puisque je t'aime telle que tu es. Allez viens, nous allons finir par être en retard.

Une fois dans le salon, avec beaucoup d'appréhension, ils transplanèrent tout deux enlaçé pour arriver devant les grilles de l'école.

O o ° Liz ° o O

Salut a tous

Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé de vous avoir faire attendre aussi longtemps et je sais que peut importe ce que je dirais, cela ne me pardonnera pas mais j'ai eu un emplois du temps assez chargé ces dernières semaines et je vous pris de m'en excuser.

Et bon, maintenant que je replonge le nez dans ma fic' je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre mais l'avant dernier donc bonne nouvelle ou pas, il reste encore un chapitre avant la fin de cette fic'.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette attente.

Laissez quelques review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont en vacances comme moi et bonne chance pour les autres.

Biz et a bientôt.

Liz


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes

Titre : Moi, ma petite vie bien tranquille et pourtant encore des emmerdes !!

Chapitre 12 : Retour à Poudlard

POV Keira

Le voyage fut très court mais l'arrivée un peu trop brutale à mon goût.

Je du me tenir à Harry pour ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long par terre et faire une superbe arrivée dans le monde que j'appelai maintenant le monde de la magie.

-Et bien dit donc, je crois que je préfère encore les transports en commun.

Il se moqua un peu de moi mais se repris gentiment.

-Ne t'en fait pas tu t'y habituera.

On se trouvait maintenant devant une grande grille en fer forgé. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à apercevoir un grand château.

-Je te présente Poudlard. Ma 2nde maison.

-C'est magnifique, furent les seuls mot que je réussi à prononcer tellement le spectacle qui s'offrait a moi était fascinant.

-Ah ah, et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Il me prit gentiment par la main et me tira lentement en direction de ce qui semblai être un lac. Le soleil se reflétait dedans. Autour on pouvait voir milles espèces de plantes différentes pousser à différents endroits. Nous continuâmes à avancer doucement jusqu'à arriver devant les grandes portes du château. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. J'était un peu mal à l'aise et il du le sentir car il serra un peu plus ma main dans la sienne et me demanda :

-Prête ?

-Non, j'ai affreusement peur… mais bon… quant faut y aller, faut y aller.

POV Harry

Par chance, pour Keira, comme pour moi d'ailleurs, Remus était dans le hall d'entrée quant j'ouvris et la porte et attendait visiblement notre arrivée en faisant les 100 pas. Je suppose qu'il tenait à nous voir en premier.

-Salut Remus. Je te présente Keira. Keira et bien voici Remus.

-Oui, nous nous sommes déjà aperçu il me semble. Mais je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Sous la remarque elle me fixa avec surprise mais répondis tout de même après un court instant :

-Et bien je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer également.

Le silence commençait à s'installer entre nous trois. Moi j'étais un peu anxieux à l'idée de passer la porte de la grande salle et en pensant que dés demain matin à la première heure je ferais la une des journaux (le ministre étant là…. Et bien sur quelques journalistes aussi…).

Et Keira aussi je suppose était inquiète et appréhendais de rencontrer toutes se personne appartenant à mon monde…

Et puis Remus, ba je crois qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour nous remonter le moral.

-Tout le monde est arrivé ? Demandais-je prudemment.

-Heu oui, il me semble, il ne manque plus que vous.

-Bon ba va peut-être falloir y aller.

Remus commença à marcher devant nous histoire de nous ouvrir la marche, et j'allais le suivre quant Keira me retint un instant en arrière.

-Harry, tu resteras tout le temps avec moi hein ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle.

Sur ce je la pris avec possessivité par la taille. Je ne tenais pas plus qu'elle à ce qu'elle me laisse seul un instant. Comme si elle était ma bouée de sauvetage, c'était elle qui m'avait ramené à la surface.

C'est ainsi que nous traversâmes la porte de la grande salle que Remus avait ouverte devant nous.

Tout le monde était bien là en effet. Tous discutaient joyeusement avec un verre ou non à la main mais quant nous entrâmes, le silence se fit immédiatement. Rare étaient ceux dans cette salle qui, en plus du fait que je revenais, étaient au courrant de l'existence de Keira, et encore plus rare ceux qui étaient au courrant que je l'emmènerai avec moi aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi de là où nous étions nous ne pouvions voir que des paires d'yeux passant fixement de moi à Keira pour revenir vers moi. Nous remontâmes donc entre ce qui avait été les 4 grandes tables des maisons jusqu'à la petite estrade qui avait été aménagé. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'assemblée, je commençait tranquillement le petit discourt que je m'était préparé.

Les rares moments où j'osai fixer la foule, j'en remarquait qui étaient souriants, compréhensif envers la décision que j'avais pris et fort heureusement, peu étaient ceux qui restait sceptiques quant à mon retour malgré tout ce que j'avais fait pour eux déjà.

-Maintenant que vous êtes au courrant de tout ce que vous avez à savoir concernant ces 2 dernières année, et que vous avez assez de tout ce que je vous ai dit pour remplir vos articles pour demain pour nos amis journalistes, j'aimerais vous présenter une des 2 personnes qui est restée à mes côté tout au long de mon absence (enfin en partie mais bon ils ne sont pas obligé de connaître les détails non plus) puisque vous serez peut être amenés à la croiser de temps en temps. Je vous présente Keira.

Je la tirai légèrement vers moi. Elle se contenta simplement de faire un signe de la tête en guise de salutation. Je suppose qu'elle doit être un peu gênée de se retrouver devant autant de monde.

-Et bien maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Sur ce, tenant toujours mon amie par la main, nous descendîmes de l'estrade et rejoignîmes Remus, Drago… et Severus. Le brouhaha repris aussitôt, et les conversations allaient bon train.

Remus me souris. Il était confiant quant à la réaction des autres sorciers présents face à mon retour parmi eux… et ma venue à cette soirée avec Keira.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, après avoir longuement parlé avec chacun des invités comme par exemple les professeurs de Poudlard dont Rogue qui à mon grand étonnement avait changé d'avis à mon sujet (Il ne me considérait plus comme le gamin pourris gâté et sans cesse chouchouté par Dumbledore et les autres professeurs) nous réussîmes, Keira et moi à nous évader de la grande salle, histoire de respirer un peu.

Je lui montrait les différentes salles de classes, et lui fit visiter brièvement le château. Elle était impressionnée par… tout en fait : les tableaux qui nous saluaient sur notre passage, les fantômes (Nick Quasi-sans-tête est venu nous dire bonjour), les armures se mettant au garde à vous sur notre passage, les escaliers qui bougent, les passages secrets…

Je voulais lui montrer l'endroit ou je vivais vraiment avec mes amis donc je l'ai amené voir la salle commune de gryffondor. Ensuite je l'ai amené jusqu'au bureau de Mc Gonagall parce que j'avais cru entendre que récemment, une peinture de Dumbledore y avait été installé et je voulais absolument que Keira puisse le connaître. D'ailleurs elle m'a confié qu'elle le trouvait certes énigmatique mais sympathique. Et enfin, une visite de Poudlard n'est pas vraiment une visite de Poudlard sans être passé par la tour d'astronomie alors c'est à cet endroit que s'achevé la découverte des lieux. Le ciel est clair, la température idéale et pas le moindre vent.

-Le paysage est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est fabuleux. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir connu tout cela avant.

-Avant quoi ? Lui demandais-je intrigué.

-Et bien… à l'âge où j'aurais pu rentrer dans une telle école.

-Mais disons que au départ il faut… comment dire… certains dons. La magie ça ne s'apprend pas comme ça… il faut la posséder depuis sa naissance, c'est une partie de soit. Tout ce que nous apprenons ensuite, c'est seulement à la maîtriser.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne n'en pas des dons comme tu dis ?

Je préfère ne pas trop prendre ses paroles au sérieux.

-Oh mais je ne doute plus une seconde que tu sois une sorcière. En y réfléchissant bien il n'y a pas d'autres explications au fait que tu m'es ensorcelé de la sorte !

POV personne

Au fond de lui, rien ne pouvait lui affirmer en effet que la jeune fille ne posséda pas de tels dons. Le seul moyen de le savoir aurait été de la tester et à ce moment là, en y repensant il se demande s'il n'était pas atteint de folie passagère, il décida qu'il voulait savoir. Alors qu'il était assis sur le muret et que Keira lui faisait face, il tira brusquement vers lui et bascula dans le vide. Cela représentait pas moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres de chute libre avant de se scratcher… Enfin jusqu'au moment où ses gigantesques ailes se déployèrent pour battre puissamment l'air et ainsi éviter la catastrophe.

Jusque là personne n'aurait pu croire qu'une telle transformation aurait pu se faire aussi rapidement et surtout aussi facilement. Et pourtant… comme on dit, c'est sûrement l'exception qui confirme la règle ?

THE END

O o ° Liz ° o O

Et voilà une belle fic' magnifiquement finie. Snif, c'est triste mais ne vous en fait pas, je réfléchie déjà sur ma nouvelle fic' d'ailleurs j'ai déjà des idée pour le début. Mais bon, elle ne sera sûrement pas mise sur le site maintenant alors que je ne sais absolument pas où elle va me mener…

Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que je continu d'écrire.

Un grand merci aux reviewveurs et aux reviewveuses qui m'ont laisser des com' régulièrement, et un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire cette fic' jusqu'au bout.

Biz et a bientôt à tous

Liz


End file.
